


Mente maestra

by AquariusAthena



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Adulthood, Established Relationship, Everyone Is Alive, First Love, Gold Saints - Freeform, M/M, Post-War
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:01:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 24,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26794054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquariusAthena/pseuds/AquariusAthena
Summary: Desafíos de los Santos Dorados después de la Guerra Santa. Mu x Shiryu.
Relationships: Aries Mū/Dragon Shiryū
Kudos: 1





	1. La pesadilla

Mu de Aries caminaba con lentitud por un páramo helado. No recordaba cómo había llegado allí. Temblaba levemente, nunca había sentido un frío semejante. Incluso la armadura se sentía helada y se veía escarcha en las uniones donde más pegaba el viento. Caminó sin rumbo por muchos kilómetros hasta que a lo lejos pudo distinguir una figura conocida. Sonrió sin proponérselo y corrió con el entusiasmo de un niño que encuentra a su padre perdido entre el gentío. Un par de lágrimas solitarias se congelaron sobre sus largas pestañas. Pensó en abrazar a su repentino acompañante pero la expresión de dureza que descubrió en él lo detuvo.

-¡Aldebarán! -bramó con entusiasmo-. ¡Estás vivo, por todos los dioses! -el Caballero de Tauro disimuló una risita.

-¿Quién te ha dicho lo contrario? -discutió. A Mu le tembló el labio.

-¡Te vi morir, maldita sea! -Aldebarán lanzó un resoplido de hartazgo.

-No seas llorón -lo regañó-. Tenemos que salir de aquí antes de que se nos congele el culo -bromeó. Mu asintió, olvidando rápidamente el agravio.

-¿Dónde estamos? -inquirió mientras caminaba al lado de su compañero. Miró hacia arriba para hablarle. Siempre le hacía sentir pequeñito. Tauro se encogió de hombros.

-En la octava prisión -afirmó. Mu sólo pudo balbucear un asentimiento en respuesta.

Caminaron en silencio por un cuarto de hora. En un momento dado, Aldebarán se paró en seco y se quedó absolutamente inmóvil. El carnero se ubicó delante de él y lo examinó con la vista con creciente curiosidad mientras intercalaba preguntas que el hombre parecía no escuchar. Enseguida algo cambió. Sus ojos se volvieron completamente negros. Mu sintió enseguida la resonancia de un cosmos oscuro y lleno de maldad, era palpable. Se puso en guardia sin saber de dónde venía la amenaza. Tembló momentos después cuando se dio cuenta de que era el mismo Aldebarán quien emitía esa repugnante energía. Pensó en atacar primero pero no lo hizo. Observó una grieta en el rostro de su compañero que luego se hizo más grande hasta desgarrarlo desde dentro. Dejó de distinguir las facciones de su rostro y sólo pudo ver sangre y músculos desgarrados. Entonces gritó de impotencia y horror. Enseguida todo fue oscuridad.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos estaba en su propia cama en el primer Templo. Aunque era de madrugada tenía los ojos muy abiertos y las pupilas dilatadas con pavor. Respiraba con agitación y se llevaba la mano al pecho hecha una garra, apretándose a sí mismo como si quisiera arrancarse el corazón. Enseguida sintió movimiento sobre el colchón y una suave caricia sobre la espalda. Aquel gesto fue su perdición. Escondió el rostro entre ambas manos y rompió a llorar. Fuertes espasmos contraían su pecho. La pálida piel del rostro enseguida se enrojeció junto a su cuello y parte del pecho. Un sudor frío lo cubrió por completo. Escuchó un dulce canturreo cerca de su oído. Fue envuelto en un cálido abrazo. En general era Mu quien, gracias a su habilidad de teletransportación, visitaba a su pareja en su hogar. Era la primera vez en todo el año que lo visitaba en el Santuario. Era la primera noche que pasaban juntos y la estaba arruinando. Se sintió súbitamente culpable.

-Lo siento -balbuceó entre lágrimas.

-¿Qué ocurre borreguito? -respondió, hablando por primera vez. Mu abrió apenas los ojos. Seguía envuelto en el abrazo por lo que lo máximo que pudo distinguir en esa oscuridad fue la suave cabellera de su compañero, que caía lacia y oscura como un río.

-Shiryu -susurró-. No pudo respirar -el Caballero de Dragón aflojó un poco el abrazo pero no lo soltó. Le acarició el cabello entre los dedos mientras intercalaba algunos besos.

-Sólo ha sido un mal sueño -dedujo-. Todo va bien -afirmó. Mu asintió sin demasiado convencimiento-. No hay nada que disculpar, ¿de acuerdo? -el ariano negó con la cabeza.

-Eso no es cierto -sollozó-. Te he estado ocultando algo importante. Tengo que decirte -se ahogó de pronto mientras lloraba y tosió un par de veces. Shiryu negó con la cabeza.

-No es el momento, borreguito. Me dirás por la mañana -propuso. Mu se aferró con fuerza al pecho del dragón.

-Sólo espero que no me odies -Shiryu lanzó un suspiro y negó con la cabeza.

-Te amo tanto, borreguito. Eso no va a cambiar -afirmó-. Sólo espero que, sea lo que sea, no me lastimes -lo probó. Mu se mordió el labio con fuerza, como censurándose a sí mismo.

-No me dejes -rogó el carnero, con la voz rota. Shiryu lo abrazó un poco más fuerte. Él también se sentía intranquilo. Se preguntaba qué podría ser. Supuso que Mu no era el tipo de persona que sería infiel pero aun así fue lo primero que vino a su cabeza. Se obligó a no sacar conclusiones precipitadas y se aferró a él, temiendo que esa noche fuese su última oportunidad.

-Intenta descansar. Será mejor hablar calmados -afirmó. Eso sólo acrecentó la desesperación del Caballero Dorado. Shiryu fue muy paciente con él y no rompió el contacto físico en todo el rato, incluso ignorando sus propios nervios. _Es mejor hablar calmados_ , se repitió a sí mismo mientras luchaba contra su propia ansiedad. Mientras lo observaba llorar con desesperación por espacio de muchos minutos, elevó una plegaria silenciosa en la que rogaba no perderlo. El Dragón nunca había visto un llanto como aquel, ni que durara tanto rato. En un momento se recostó e invitó a Mu a cobijarse sobre su pecho. Así lo hizo sin perder tiempo. Las lágrimas le mojaron los pectorales. El canto de los pájaros en el exterior le hizo saber que comenzaba a clarear. Cerró los ojos y suspiró, mientras mantenía las caricias que le daba al carnero con creciente somnolencia.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos supo que habían pasado un par de horas. El sol entraba por completo entre las cortinas y estaba sólo en la cama. Se levantó con un fuerte respingo y salió de la habitación descalzo, sólo vestido con la ropa interior. Dejó salir el aire con alivio cuando vio a Mu en la cocina. Se había puesto una musculosa holgada y pantuflas mientras preparaba un desayuno. En líneas generales su semblante había cambiado y se veía absolutamente normal, como si nada hubiera pasado durante la noche. Eso sólo dejó a Shiryu con más dudas. Tragó saliva con fuerza antes de hablar.

-¿Cómo te sientes? -lanzó sin preámbulos. Mu se encogió de hombros.

-Mejor -reconoció-. ¿Has dormido bien? No quise despertarte -se atajó enseguida. Shiryu asintió. El ariano avanzó hacia él y lo sorprendió con un rápido beso-. Preparé un buen desayuno para compensar el susto que te habré hecho pasar -afirmó, y luego bajó la mirada con disimulo. El Dragón pensó por primera vez que era cierto. Le había dado un buen susto. Lanzó el aire con pesadez.

-No lo tomes a mal, pero necesito una explicación -dijo con firmeza. Mu asintió mientras tragaba saliva con fuerza. Esbozó una media sonrisa nerviosa.

-Enseguida -concedió-. Puse la mesa afuera, acompáñame -pidió, mientras quitaba la cafetera del fuego y la llevaba consigo. Se sentaron a la mesita del balcón en sillas enfrentadas. Además del café había jugo recién exprimido y una torre de tostadas de pan casero. Shiryu no pudo evitar sonreír de lado cuando le llegaron los aromas de la comida. Probó primero un poco de jugo.

-Que rico, borreguito. No sé si eres un buen anfitrión o quieres sobornarme -bromeó. Mu esbozó una sonrisa triste.

-Un poco de todo -le siguió el juego. Luego lanzó el aire con pesadez y cambió el tono de voz-. Tuve una pesadilla horrible -explicó-. No es la primera vez. Comenzaron después de los hechos ocurridos en la Guerra Santa. Al principio ocurría de vez en cuando, ¿sabes? Y no le presté mayor atención al asunto porque pensaba que era normal dadas las circunstancias y que pasaría con el tiempo.

-No me pareció algo normal -remató Shiryu con dureza. Mu apretó los labios en una fina línea. Sentía la garganta seca, por lo que tomó un sorbo de café que le pareció demasiado caliente.

-Ya lo sé -admitió. Se masajeó la sien con dos dedos. La firmeza que mostraba el Dragón le hacía las cosas más difíciles. Se sentía en falta y absolutamente culpable-. Después comenzó a ocurrir más seguido. En promedio una vez por mes. Después cada tres semanas, y así. Un buen día pasó lo mismo sin el estímulo de ninguna pesadilla. Estaba despierto y no había nada fuera de lo ordinario. Estaba trotando en el circuito como cualquier día -resopló-. No podía respirar. Sentía que me moría y la sensación duró un buen rato -Shiryu torció el ceño con confusión. Mu respiró con un poco más de agitación.

-Tranquilo, borreguito -susurró, suavizando su expresión-. Yo estoy contigo. Cuéntame, por favor. Si me ayudas a entender, puedo ayudar -Mu asintió. El repentino cambio de actitud de Shiryu le dio un poco de calma. Había cambiado su tono acusatorio cuando se dio cuenta de dónde venía el sufrimiento, o al menos eso creía.

-Entonces tuve miedo -balbuceó, con la voz temblorosa-. Me asusté mucho porque no sabía qué pasaba conmigo. Pero también sentía mucha vergüenza. Me sentí débil, indigno -confesó. Dejó caer algunas pocas lágrimas que había luchado por contener todo el rato-. Así que me propuse investigar, y lo que creo es que esos pueden ser ataques de pánico. Quizás sea algo como estrés post traumático o algo así -afirmó, encogiéndose de hombros. Se limpió las lágrimas con las yemas de los dedos.

-¿No le has dicho a nadie? -Mu negó enérgicamente con la cabeza-. ¿Tenías pensado ocultarlo para siempre? -el carnero apretó los párpados con fuerza.

-No lo sé -balbuceó-. No pensé que llegaría a este punto. No pensé que sería incapaz de manejarlo -sollozó-. Necesito tu ayuda, por favor -rogó. Shiryu asintió despacio y tomó su mano por sobre la mesa.

-Claro que te ayudaré -afirmó-. No llores -el Dragón también lanzó el aire con cierto alivio. No era la confesión que esperaba escuchar pero una parte de sí se sintió más tranquila, mientras que otra se atrapaba con cierta alarma.

-Debí haberte dicho antes -admitió-. Me siento estúpido. Por favor no dejes de amarme -balbuceó. Shiryu lanzó una risita.

-No digas tonterías -lo regañó-. Creo que lo que necesitas es un buen médico -afirmó con criterio.

-Pero ¿qué tal si determinan que no soy idóneo para ser un Caballero? ¿Qué tal si me echan del Santuario a patadas y buscan otro mejor que ocupe mi lugar? -Shiryu negó con la cabeza.

-Eso no ocurrirá -le aseguró-. En tal caso, es mejor eso que deteriorar tu calidad de vida hasta niveles intolerables para ti -Mu resopló.

-Tu lógica parece sólida, pero aun así no me agrada mucho la idea -Shiryu se encogió de hombros.

-¿Qué otra opción crees que hay? -el ariano asintió despacio-. No hay que hacerlo ahora mismo. Tampoco hace falta que sea un doctor de aquí si quieres mantener tu discreción.

-Claro -admitió Mu-. No lo había pensado así.

-Hagamos una cosa -propuso-. Pasemos una mañana relajada. Después de almorzar podemos prender la computadora y comenzar a buscar. Pedir algunos turnos, algunas opiniones. Y después, con toda la información que puedas obtener, puedes decidir qué se siente más apropiado para ti. ¿Te parece bien? -inquirió con voz dulce.

-Lo haces sonar fácil -susurró. Tomó un sorbo de café que ya estaba tibio, pero fue mejor que la quemazón de antes.

-Todo se hace más fácil si se hace de a dos -recitó con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Te amo _shēnshì_ -susurró. Shiryu lanzó una risita mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-¿Siempre pronunciaste tan raro o es algo nuevo? -bromeó. Mu se encogió de hombros.

-Siempre -afirmó-. En los colegios se solía decir que un niño que hablaba en dialectos como el tibetano no era un buen niño. Pero en el pueblo nadie quería oír una palabra en chino. Imagínate en ese contexto al pequeño Mu de tres o cuatro años -recordó con cierta añoranza. Shiryu lanzó una carcajada.

-Me encanta escucharte -concedió con dulzura. Eso le hizo sonreír de lado.

Aunque la transparencia había sido muy difícil para el Caballero de Aries, una vez que sacó ese peso de su espalda se le hizo más fácil. Encontró en Shiryu un inesperado aliado. Se regañaba a sí mismo y se preguntaba cómo pudo haber dudado de la buena intención de su compañero. De ese modo se sintió más predispuesto. En el único momento en que se sintió desesperanzado fue cuando se enteró que con sólo meditar no lograría nada y que debía tomar medicinas acorde. Aunque cumplió con lo indicado, no lo hizo de muy buena gana. Era algo que le hacía sentir sucio e indigno. Por eso puso toda su energía en evitar discutir sobre el asunto ni mencionarlo siquiera. Al principio Shiryu se mostró absolutamente protector, pero cuando las cosas volvieron a la normalidad se permitió relajarse. A veces Mu se preguntaba si hacía bien. Algunas veces le asaltaba la duda de si realmente estaba mejorando, o si se estaba engañando a sí mismo.

El ariano había pasado solo la mayor parte de la semana. El Patriarca le había encomendado una misión. Hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía una de las tareas usuales de tiempo de paz. En ocasiones había actuado como el líder de la orden en ausencia superior y no emitió una sola queja, aunque hubiera querido hacerlo. En esta oportunidad le pasaba algo muy similar. Se encontró nervioso como si fuese un cadete inexperto. Enseguida le dio vergüenza y censuró su propio sentimiento. Mientras se preparaba para partir al día siguiente debió hacer una pausa para respirar. Se vio envuelto en sudor frío y fuertes palpitaciones. Intentó meditar a consciencia para que la sensación se disolviera en su interior y pudiera retomar sus tareas pero fue en vano. Después de media hora decidió que adelantar la medicina un par de horas podría ser una buena idea. Contrariando la indicación dada, tomó dos pastillas juntas con mucha agua y volvió al equipaje, intentando ignorar el ataque de pánico que se cernía sobre él, amenazante.

Lo siguiente de lo que fue consciente era encontrarse sobre la cama boca abajo, con la mejilla sobre el colchón y observando la pared hacia el infinito. No podía moverse. Sentía que una montaña se había derrumbado sobre él y los músculos no respondían. Respiraba agitadamente, la boca le sabía a arena, y sentía la humedad de su propia saliva sobre las sábanas. Recorrió la habitación con la mirada. Descubrió en la mesita el frasco vacío de ansiolíticos con total sorpresa, sin ningún recuerdo de haberlos tomado. Un pavor inmundo le envolvió. Las lágrimas cayeron sin que les diera permiso. Observó su teléfono al lado del frasco y tuvo que hacer varios intentos para estirar el brazo y tomarlo. Se resbaló de entre sus dedos pero cayó sobre el colchón. Era como si el aparato pesara una tonelada. En el filo de la consciencia logró hacer una llamada y activar el altavoz. Para su buena fortuna el Dragón contestó enseguida. Ni bien escuchó a Mu supo que algo no andaba bien.

-Shiryu -balbuceó-. Creo que me he tomado el frasco entero -confesó. Si hubiera visto al caballero de bronce en aquel momento lo hubiera descubierto pálido como si hubiera visto un fantasma. Tardó un momento en sobreponerse a la impresión.

-¿Qué has hecho? -sólo pudo responder, en tono levemente acusatorio. Una chispa mental le dijo que debió haberlo cuidado mejor, que no debió haberse ido del Santuario, y tanto más.

-No recuerdo -susurró-. No puedo moverme. Tengo sueño, _shēnshì_ -Shiryu se llevó una mano a la boca para ahogar un suspiro de sorpresa.

-¡No te duermas! -indicó, subiendo la voz. Mu dio un fuerte respingo y se obligó a mantener los párpados abiertos-. ¡Ven aquí ahora mismo! -ordenó con firmeza.

-Sólo quería escuchar tu voz -balbuceó el carnero. Shiryu rompió a llorar con desesperación.

-¡Te lo suplico! -insistió entre sollozos-. ¡Tú cosmos no te abandonará, por favor inténtalo!

-Gracias por permanecer a mi lado -siguió el carnero, ignorando las indicaciones del caballero de bronce-. Discúlpame, Shiryu. Sé feliz ¿sí? -susurró. Fue lo último que atinó a decir antes de perder la conciencia.


	2. Una foto por día

El Dragón lo comprendió al sentir el Cosmos del caballero dorado, incluso a la distancia. Gritó palabras inconexas mientras lloraba de impotencia y apretaba los puños. Bajó el teléfono cuando supo que ya no habría respuesta. Se agarró la cabeza con ambas manos y caminó en círculos por unos segundos, hasta que un movimiento de Cosmos lo distrajo. Observó el leve resplandor de la teletransportación y enseguida pudo ver a Mu frente a sus ojos. No fue una de sus técnicas gráciles y elegantes, sino que cayó como peso muerto sobre el suelo de la habitación. Era la casita donde el Dragón vivía desde hacía años, en las afueras de los Cinco Picos. Shiryu corrió hacia él para comprobar que se encontraba inconsciente, pero aun así una leve respiración persistía. Sólo atinó a llamar una ambulancia, todavía tenía el teléfono en la mano. Recién entonces lo levantó y lo dejó sobre su cama, donde se sentó a su lado. Tomó una de sus manos sin obtener ninguna presión en respuesta. Besó sus nudillos y luego se inclinó a besarlo sobre los labios.

-Te dije que tu Cosmos no te abandonaría -recordó en un susurró, aún consciente de que Mu no podía escucharlo-. Jamás te creí capaz -balbuceó con la voz rota-. Estás peor de lo que yo pensaba -se lamentó-. Debí haber prestado más atención. Lo siento mucho, mi borreguito -susurró.

Permaneció a su lado en silencio incluso mientras los médicos hacían su trabajo. Fue con él hacia el hospital y sólo se separaron cuando tuvo que pasar de una sala de espera a la otra. Se sentó con la espalda curva y los codos sobre las rodillas para envolverse la sien entre las manos. En su interior se regañó a sí mismo hasta el hartazgo y luego lo regañó a Mu por haberse atrevido a hacer semejante idiotez, mil veces maldito. Pasadas unas horas le informaron que la situación estaba controlada y finalmente pudo reencontrarse con el ariano. Seguía durmiendo, calmado en apariencia, aunque se veía más pálido que de costumbre. Cuando estuvieron solos se inclinó para besarlo sobre la frente. Luego se acomodó en un pequeño sillón de la habitación donde envolvió sus rodillas entre los brazos para hacerse pequeñito. Así permaneció un buen rato hasta que se acomodó de lado y dormitó levemente. Lo cierto era que estaba muy cansado. La noche había sido intensa y no había pegado un ojo. Ya era la mañana cuando decidió que tenía que descansar un poco.

- _Shēnshì_ -fue un susurro tan bajó que creyó haberlo imaginado. Abrió levemente los ojos y recorrió la habitación para comprobar que Mu estaba despierto. Avanzó con pesadez a sentarse sobre la cama a su lado. Todo el cuerpo le dolía y sentía un cansancio atroz.

-Hola -sólo pudo balbucear, intentando en vano sonreír. Cruzaron la mirada por un momento, pero Shiryu no pudo sostenerla. Apretó los párpados y dejó salir lágrimas amargas. El ariano se movió con marcada dificultad para abrazarlo.

-¿Qué ocurre? -inquirió con la voz temblorosa-. ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Te he hecho daño? -el Dragón asintió con la cabeza-. Lo siento -susurró finalmente.

-¿No te acuerdas? -inquirió Shiryu mientras intentaba contener las lágrimas.

-No… no lo sé. Algunas cosas mezcladas -respondió-. No entiendo nada -se lamentó.

-¿Sabes lo que has hecho? -lo acusó el Dragón con fingida dureza. Mu apretó los labios y lanzó el aire contenido. Dejó unos segundos de pausa.

-Sí, lo sé -eso le provocó a Shiryu morderse el labio y ahogar un gemido de dolor-. Lo siento -el caballero de bronce se separó levemente.

-¿Cómo has podido, maldita sea? Te mataré, juro que te moleré a golpes para enseñarte a no ser tan idiota -bramó con una ira que no se molestó en disimular. Mu no pudo contener las lágrimas que esas palabras le provocaron. Eso hizo reaccionar a Shiryu como un balde de agua fría. Suspiró profundamente y se obligó a serenarse-. Discúlpame. Retiro lo dicho -afirmó.

-Es lógico que estés enfadado conmigo -sollozó el carnero-, y entenderé si quieres irte. Porque la verdad yo también estoy enfadado conmigo, y yo también querría salir corriendo -afirmó. Shiryu tomó una de sus manos entre las suyas.

-No quiero irme -dijo con firmeza. Mu tragó saliva y asintió entre lágrimas.

-Te he fallado, y me he fallado a mí mismo -se lamentó-. Pero tienes que saber que yo no quería esto -Shiryu subió una ceja, expectante-. No intencionalmente. No a consciencia -tosió un par de veces, levemente ahogado-. No tengo el menor recuerdo de cómo ocurrió, pero sé que hay algo que no he podido controlar -envolvió su rostro entre las manos y lloró más fuerte-. Tengo mucho miedo -balbuceó-. No me quiero morir -Shiryu lo abrazó contra su pecho. Decidió que ya era suficiente de ser duro con él, que eso no le estaba ayudando en nada.

-Gracias por decírmelo -susurró-. Yo también tengo miedo, pero tengo fe en que todo irá bien. Cuentas conmigo para siempre, para cualquier cosa en la que te pueda ser útil. Siempre puedes volver a mis brazos -suspiró con fuerza, intentando permanecer calmado-. Gracias por confiar en mí. Gracias por haberme llamado y así haberme permitido ayudarte y permanecer a tu lado.

-Eres demasiado bueno conmigo s _hēnshì_ -balbuceó el carnero entre sollozos.

-No es nada más que lo que te mereces -remató. Shiryu tomó a Mu por la barbilla con dos dedos y lo guio para besarlo con suavidad-. Te amo -susurró sobre sus labios, sin separarse. Aunque lo había dicho muchas veces, sintió que nunca antes había sido tan sincero.

-Y yo a ti -respondió el carnero, aun sin moverse-. Gracias por atender -aventuró con una media sonrisa triste, intentando bromear. Shiryu esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y negó con la cabeza.

-A lo mejor no tienes idea de lo importante que eres para mí -afirmó-. Piensa en eso, por favor -Mu asintió, comprendiendo el regaño implícito.

-¿Dónde estamos? ¿Cerca de tu casa? -inquirió Mu cambiando de tema con rapidez. Shiryu se encogió de hombros.

-No muy cerca en realidad. En Shanghái -explicó-. Cuando estés listo saldré de aquí a buscar al doctor, a ver qué dice -Mu resopló mientras se encogía de hombros.

-Igual me imagino -aventuró-. Más medicina, terapia, a lo mejor internación -bajó la mirada y negó con la cabeza, censurándose a sí mismo-. ¿Qué remedio? -Shiryu sonrió forzadamente.

-No te desanimes tan pronto, todo irá bien -lo alentó con honestidad, aunque sin disimular lo dolido que se encontraba con todo el asunto. Volvió a besarlo antes de salir de la habitación sin pedir permiso.

Escuchó al médico con estoica paciencia. No derramó ni una lágrima, aunque estuvo a punto de hacerlo. Se enteró que aquel no era el día en que volvería a casa, ni en muchos días subsiguientes. Fue la primera vez que le asaltó el pensamiento de que era un enfermo mental. Se lo dijo una voz oscura en el fondo de la consciencia y enseguida le creyó. Incluso cuando volvió a quedarse solo con Shiryu, su voluntad se apagó un poco más. No subió la mirada ni contestó más que con monosílabos. Al Dragón le estrujó el alma. No pudo más que abrazarlo con fuerza por varios minutos y dedicarle palabras de aliento al oído. Preparó un bolso con ropa prestada y al caer el sol lo acompañó en la ambulancia que realizaría el traslado. De cómo se sentía al respecto, Mu no dijo gran cosa, pero Shiryu podía adivinarlo por todas las señales físicas que daba y que su cosmos reflejaba persistentemente. Lo despidió rodeado de culpas que guardó en el fondo de su corazón, preguntándose si estaba haciendo bien.

Mu pasó por una serie de trámites hasta que finalmente fue dejado solo. La habitación era estándar, un tanto lúgubre pero apropiada. Se alegraba de que su estadía no fuese en un lugar de paredes acolchonadas. Se recostó de lado, en posición fetal, y poco después comenzó a sentir palpitaciones y dificultad para respirar. Se encogió de hombros mentalmente, sin fuerza alguna para luchar. Parte de sí quería claudicar y dejarse morir sin más. Pensó en el pedido de Shiryu y rompió a llorar desesperadamente. Poco después alguien entró en la habitación pero no se molestó en levantar la cabeza para ver quién era. Sintió un pinchazo en el brazo y luego se durmió inusualmente rápido. Así pasaron algunos días en los que se sentía absolutamente desdichado. Sentía que todo el tiempo hacía un esfuerzo para contener las lágrimas. Había visto otros pacientes y le llamaban la atención aquellos que eran completamente apáticos, como extraños robots. Aun presa de un dolor inconmensurable se alegró se conservar la capacidad de sentir.

La mayor decepción fue saber que no podría recibir visitas de momento. Esperó a estar solo para permitirse llorar por eso. Sabía que podía irse sin apenas hacer esfuerzo, pero razonó que sería estúpido. Tanto dolor sería en vano si no lo experimentaba con suprema voluntad de principio a fin. Recién comenzaba su segunda semana de estadía cuando recibió un sobre con el desayuno. Lo abrió con más curiosidad que entusiasmo. Sonrió con sinceridad por primera vez en muchos días cuando observó la fotografía que había dentro. La foto había sido tomada el año anterior en la fiesta de año nuevo. Shiryu y él estaban vestidos de traje en el borde del balcón del Primer Templo, y detrás podían verse los fuegos artificiales de la celebración. Ambos sonreían de tal manera que él mismo no se reconoció con semejante felicidad en su semblante. Del otro lado tenía un pequeño mensaje impreso: _Aunque no me veas, recuerda que siempre estoy contigo. Mi cosmos te acompaña a cada paso._

Un solo renglón, pero suficiente para arrancarle lágrimas. Un cambio operó de súbito en él. Una calidez en el pecho le recordó cuanto lo amaba. Un instinto le dijo que no podía dejarse hundir sin pelear, que había enfrentado amenazas mucho peores. Esa noche dejó la foto en la mesa de luz y se durmió observándola con nostalgia. Al día siguiente se sorprendió gratamente cuando encontró un segundo sobre en la bandeja del desayuno. Esta vez se permitió sonreír con cierta expectación. En esta oportunidad encontró una foto mucho más antigua. Según recordaba había sido tomada por una cámara analógica, pero nunca antes la había visto. En ella Mu tendría alrededor de cinco años y estaba sentado en el trono del Patriarca junto a su Maestro Shion. Hacía tiempo que no pensaba en su Maestro pero imaginó que por momentos lo regañaría y luego le daría ánimo. Esbozó una risita. Sí, así era él. Pretendía ser duro pero le duraba lo que un suspiro. Dio vuelta la foto para leer el mensaje: _Sé que Shion-Sama está muy orgulloso de ti. Ten buen ánimo, ya falta menos, borreguito_. Mu sonrió con cierto entusiasmo y asintió. Colocó la foto al lado de la primera, sobre la mesa de luz.

Por primera vez se sintió esperanzado. Las fotos en la bandeja del desayuno se convirtieron en su parte favorita del día. Algunas veces se sentía culpable por haber necesitado motivación exterior porque no podía dársela a sí mismo. Alguien le había dicho que fuese paciente consigo mismo, y lo intentaba de veras. En los momentos que sentía que no podía más, observaba las fotos una a una, donde encontraba muchas personas que le apoyaban y muchos momentos felices del pasado. Cuando ya tenía una buena pila de fotografías, una llamó su atención por sobre las otras. En ella estaba Kiki, su discípulo, que acababa de cumplir catorce años. Portaba la armadura de bronce de Buril. Su expresión era seria y desafiante, observando al horizonte. Suspiró con añoranza y se sintió feliz por él, pero miserable consigo mismo. _Mira quien ha recibido un ascenso_ -decía la frase en el dorso-. _Eres un Maestro fantástico_ , agregaba. Aunque realmente no se sentía así. Kiki lo había logrado más por sí mismo que con ayuda. Pocos días después recibió otra noticia por medio de una foto. Shiryu portaba la armadura dorada de Libra con fiereza en la mirada. Era la primera vez que la nota venía con un tinte de tristeza. _Este día hubiera querido tenerte conmigo, borreguito. Lucharemos lado a lado en las guerras por venir_.

-Claro que sí, Santo de Oro -susurró-. Claro que sí -repitió, con la voz quebrada, sin darse cuenta de que derramaba lágrimas amargas. Ese día se sintió más triste que cualquier otro. Comprendió que la vida continuaba allí afuera y que él se la estaba perdiendo. También entendió con claridad que Shiryu también sufría, aunque era evidente que se esforzaba por escribir con alegría. Sintió que recogía los pedazos de sí mismo y que tenía que redoblar los esfuerzos. Las semanas se convirtieron en meses. Las fotos jamás dejaron de llegar en la bandeja. Tenía una enorme colección que le ayudaban a serenarse y alegrarse en la medida de lo posible. Los ataques de pánico persistían aunque no tan seguido, no tan intensamente. Las terapias eran cada vez más difíciles. Descubrió con horror que no hay nada más doloroso que aventarse en el interior de uno mismo. Las noches solían ser de pesadilla, llanto e insomnio.

Cierta noche, antes de dormir, Mu decidió contar la cantidad de fotografías que tenía su colección. Ya era una pila bastante respetable de papeles impresos. Contó ochenta y nueve fotos. Eso quería decir que la próxima marcaría tres meses exactamente. Al día siguiente la foto en la bandeja vino con una gran noticia. El enfermero que traía el desayuno le comunicó que a partir de ahora ya podía recibir visitas. Podría saltar de felicidad. Podría abrazarse a sí mismo. Cuando abrió el sobre descubrió una foto que no había visto jamás. Era evidente que estaba dormido y Shiryu había sacado una selfie sin avisarle. Ambos estaban en la cama con el cabello despeinado y envueltos en una desprolija sábana blanca. La luz era tenue, posiblemente el amanecer colándose entre las ventanas. El carnero dormía plácidamente acurrucado en el pecho del entonces caballero de Dragón. Cambió al dorso para leer la nota de hoy: _Sólo para advertirte que te daré un abrazo tan fuerte que tendrás que rogar tres veces para que te suelte_. Mu lanzó una risita con la rudimentaria amenaza. Se sintió mejor en aquel momento que en toda su estadía.

Ese día intentó lucir bien. Se peinó a consciencia y se ató el pelo en una trenza prolija. No había mucho más que pudiera hacer con lo que tenía. A la hora de las visitas salió al jardín y buscó un lugarcito en un banco apartado bajo la sombra de un roble. Tomó asiento lo más cómodo que pudo y se dispuso a esperar. Desde que era un niño había sido impaciente. Pero en esta oportunidad la ansiedad le asediaba en forma tal que el corazón podría salírsele del pecho. Cerró los ojos e intentó serenarse, temiendo que si los enfermeros se daban cuenta entonces podría perder la oportunidad. Leía la hora cada pocos minutos, calculando cuánto tiempo quedaba de la franja horaria permitida. El sol casi se había puesto y el reloj le indicaba que quedaban menos de quince minutos. Sintió ganas de llorar pero imaginó que habría una explicación aceptable. Sintió el abandono sobre la piel con claridad. Estuvo a punto de irse cuando sintió una presión sobre su hombro y un conocido cosmos.

-Disculpa la tardanza, borreguito -dijo a sus espaldas. Luego se sentó a su lado y tomó su mano con fuerza. Mu redobló la apuesta y se lanzó sobre su pecho. La ansiedad que le había asediado todo el rato hizo implosión y le hizo lanzar un profundo suspiro junto a un temblor que le hicieron calmarse un poco. Shiryu lo envolvió entre sus brazos y lo atrajo contra sí.

-No importa, s _hēnshì_ -concedió-. Te extrañaba -el caballero de Libra asintió mientras disimulaba un pucherito.

-También yo -reconoció-. Me has hecho falta -Mu lo besó de improviso, con desprolijidad e impaciencia, con inusitada fuerza. Shiryu lanzó una risita nerviosa.

-Nos quedan diez minutos -anunció Mu-. Quería decirte tantas cosas pero supongo que tendré que elegir sólo una -dedujo con rapidez-. Gracias por todo. Me has dado fuerzas en los lugares más oscuros. No podría sin tu ayuda, Shiryu -reconoció, con los ojos vidriosos al borde de las lágrimas. El libriano lo tomó por una mejilla y lo besó con mucha suavidad y adoración.

-Nos queda todo el tiempo del mundo -contradijo con una media sonrisa-. Nos vamos a casa, borreguito -anunció. Mu abrió grandes los ojos con sorpresa.

-¿De veras? -Shiryu asintió con entusiasmo. Mu se llevó una mano a la boca y luego se refregó los ojos sin delicadeza-. Me emociono por cualquier cosa, lo siento -bromeó.

-De veras -concedió-. Estos meses han sido muy difíciles y francamente me alegra terminar con esta parte -Mu asintió con acuerdo-. Tenemos que ponernos al día. Tengo muchos chismes -lo provocó-. Y ya me contarás tú también -pidió, y volvió a besarlo con suavidad-. Recoge tus cosas, yo te espero. Mientras piensa qué podríamos cenar -aventuró con una sonrisa traviesa. Mu asintió con decisión e hizo un esfuerzo por no llorar.

Realizó la pequeña diligencia lo más rápido que su poder le permitió, entusiasmado con la idea de estar fuera lo antes posible. Finalmente salieron al exterior. Caminaron en silencio por algunas calles hasta una estación de tren, donde abordaron una formación que los llevaría al pueblo de Shiryu. Todo lo que duró el viaje lo pasaron sin emitir palabra. Ninguno de ellos sabía qué decir en un momento así. Mu recargó la cabeza en el hombro de su compañero y cerró los ojos para disfrutar de ser suavemente mecido por el tren. En respuesta el libriano entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos y acarició suavemente el dorso de su mano con el pulgar. Afinó sus sentidos y disfrutó a consciencia del contacto y la calidez, del aroma y la cercanía que el carnero le brindaba. Aun así le fastidiaba la realidad. Pensó que todo el sufrimiento acabaría de pronto en un instante, pero no fue así. Todavía era presa del miedo, de los nervios y el sufrimiento. Todavía faltaba un largo camino y ahora su responsabilidad se acrecentaba y tenía que redoblar los esfuerzos.

Ya era de noche cuando llegaron a la estación de Cinco Picos. Todavía faltaba caminar un tramo. Compraron comida rápida por el camino y hablaron de algunas tonterías insustanciales, en un claro ambiente de tensión. A Mu le pareció que el pueblo estaba igual que siempre, como si no hubiera pasado el tiempo. Eso le agradó a la vez que le desagradó. Tuvo la misma sensación cuando entró en la casa. Comieron en silencio aunque con marcado entusiasmo. El ariano se alegraba de variar el menú a uno más sabroso. Se ofreció a lavar los platos en un intento de darle un leve alivio a su anfitrión. Se recostaron cerca uno de otro, disfrutando esa cercanía. Mu se reclinó sobre los antebrazos como una esfinge y avanzó a besarlo sin pedir permiso, recorriendo su rostro con pequeño besos. Shiryu lo abrazó con fuerza y correspondió el gesto. Dejó salir el aire contenido e hizo un esfuerzo por relajarse.

-¿Me perdonas, s _hēnshì? -_ balbuceó Mu mientras continuaba intercalando besos-. Te he hecho sufrir -declaró-. No ha sido mi intención.

-Ya lo sé -concedió Shiryu. Aun con única fuente de luz tenue, Mu pudo distinguir que tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas-. No hay nada que perdonar. No es culpa tuya -susurró. El ariano negó suavemente con la cabeza.

-No me alcanzarán las palabras para agradecerte -siguió-. Es gracias a ti que estoy aquí ahora mismo -reconoció, con un nudo en la garganta.

-Todo el cansancio me ha caído encima de pronto -explicó el libriano-. Disculpa que no esté siendo muy comunicativo ahora mismo. Mañana podemos hablar largo y tendido -pidió. Mu asintió.

-Ahora toca descansar. Duérmete -susurró con dulzura. Shiryu se acomodó lo mejor que pudo y cerró los ojos, aunque con la mente absolutamente activa sabía que le costaría un buen rato dormir. Mientras tanto, el ariano comenzó con una caricia sobre el cuero cabelludo con las yemas de los dedos, que después de un rato comenzó a resultarle hipnótica y le hizo hundirse más y más en el cansancio. Entre sueños se preguntaba si alguna vez volverían a ser felices o si habían llegado a un punto de no retorno. Por eso cuando finalmente se durmió, lo hizo con el corazón estrujado.

Mu se despertó a la madrugada para descubrirse solo en la cama. Eso le extrañó y se levantó con cierto nerviosismo, conservando la frazada sobre la espalda. Por segunda vez aquel día notó el pavor que le provocaba la más mínima posibilidad de abandono. Salió al patio guiado por el cosmos. Observó a Shiryu sentado entre los pocos escalones que bajaban al césped, abrigándose con sus propios brazos para protegerse del frío. Si observó la llegada de Mu, no lo demostró. El ariano lo cobijó con la frazada y tomó asiento a su lado para compartir el calor. Sin mediar palabra, Shiryu escondió el rostro entre las manos y rompió a llorar con palpable angustia. El otro hombre lo abrazó con fuerza bajo la frazada. Se quedaron quietos por un buen rato.

-¿Por qué lloras? -balbuceó Mu-. ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte? -Shiryu tragó saliva con fuerza.

-Me siento agobiado. No me quedan fuerzas -confesó.

-Entiendo -admitió el ariano-. Es sólo por un rato, todo eso pasa -intentó alentarlo con torpeza-. Tu cosmos no te abandonará -remató, usando las mismas palabras que él había dicho. Shiryu lloró un poco más fuerte cuando recordó aquel momento.

-Hace un par de semanas que me siento así -explicó-. Quisiera poder relajarme y confiar que tú cuidarás de mí para variar -Mu abrió grandes los ojos con la acusación-. Discúlpame, no quise -lanzó enseguida. Pensó en levantarse y volver adentro pero no lo hizo.

-Dices exactamente lo que sientes -se lamentó Mu-. Está bien que así sea. No hace falta que te censures -se remojó los labios e hizo una pausa antes de seguir-. Puedes confiar en mí. Siempre te cuidaré. Pero no puedo adivinar qué necesitas si no me dices -afirmó, aparentando mayor convencimiento del que realmente tenía.

-Confié en ti y fallaste. Lo has dicho tú mismo -lo acusó entre lágrimas. Mu asintió con evidente pesar.

-Las cosas eran distintas entonces -explicó.

-Pero aún estás enfermo -esas palabras le dolieron como una puñalada entre los músculos. Se llevó una mano al pecho e hizo un esfuerzo por mantenerse calmado.

-Quieres mi apoyo y ayuda pero después no lo quieres -recapituló-. Si vas a comportarte como un niño caprichoso entonces no hay mucho que pueda hacer -afirmó, con un encogimiento de hombros-. Si no quieres confiar en mí, tendrás que seguir igual hasta que el agobio te orille a deteriorar tu salud mental -Shiryu apretó los párpados con fuerza.

-Eres duro conmigo, borreguito -afirmó.

-Tú también -remató el carnero con firmeza.

-Me siento horrible. No sé qué hacer -se lamentó el libriano con la voz rota. Una resistencia se rompió dentro de Mu. Suspiró con profundidad antes de hablar.

-Algo útil sería permanecer unidos, no discutir así como unos críos -afirmó-. Pero antes me gustaría preguntarte algo -comenzó, con la voz temblorosa. Juntó valor e intentó un par de veces antes de hablar en voz alta-. ¿Has dejado de amarme? -lanzó al fin. Shiryu hizo silencio mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas. Mu descubrió su mirada nublada por las lágrimas que luchaba por dejar dentro-. Está bien -balbuceó al fin. Lo besó en la mejilla y se levantó para volver dentro. Shiryu corrió detrás de él. No lo había dejado avanzar hasta la puerta siquiera. El ariano subió la mirada con cierta expectativa.

-No es verdad -balbuceó-. Nunca dejé de amarte. Ni por un maldito segundo -afirmó, con la voz rota-. Todo ha sido muy duro, no sé si pueda -Mu lo interrumpió con un dedo sobre sus labios.

-Juntos sí podemos, s _hēnshì._ Permanece a mi lado, siempre te cuidaré -afirmó con suavidad y luego lo abrazó con firmeza-. Confía en mí, por favor -rogó. Shiryu asintió con ciertas dudas.

-Sólo prométeme que pones todo de tu parte -balbuceó.

-Te lo prometo -concedió-. Lo he hecho siempre, desde el primer día. No me he rendido ante la adversidad, aun en las horas más oscuras -hizo una pequeña pausa para tomar aire-. Sé que tú tampoco -esbozó una leve sonrisa con una súbita idea-. No podemos rendirnos, ¿qué diría Atena? -bromeó. Shiryu lanzó una risita triste.

-Tienes razón -concedió. Se giró sobre sus tobillos para volver al interior de la casa-. Borreguito -susurró momentos después, antes de acostarse. Mu lo observó con cierta insistencia-. ¿Tú me amas? -balbuceó, con la voz temblorosa.

-Por supuesto -afirmó el carnero con voz dulce. Se sentó sobre la cama y lo invitó a unirse con un gesto. Lo abrazó suavemente y luego se abalanzó hacia atrás para hacerlo caer sobre el colchón. Shiryu no pudo evitar una pequeña risita-. Amor mío -susurró, mientras recorría el borde de su mandíbula con los nudillos-, tú eres mi sueño cumplido -se acercó un poco más y lo besó con firmeza y adoración, manteniendo los labios sobre los suyos por unos segundos. Abrió la boca y se atrevió a rozarlo apenas con la lengua, en una clara provocación. Recorrió su torso con delicadas caricias hasta arrancarle un gemido apenas audible-. ¿Te gusta esto?

-Me gusta que me consientas -confesó el libriano con la voz teñida de deseo. Mu se permitió sonreír con auténtica alegría por primera vez. Aunque la tristeza persistía en el fondo, supo que ese permiso que se daba a sí mismo era importante y se sintió satisfecho consigo.

-¿Qué te gustaría? -inquirió el carnero con un exagerado tono provocativo. Shiryu respondió atrayéndolo contra sí para hacerle sentir su fuerte erección.

-Tú sabes lo que me gusta -respondió con rapidez, levemente abochornado. Mu esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa.

-No si no me dices -afirmó, mientras jugueteaba con un pezón entre dos dedos y disfrutaba de los suaves sonidos que aquello le provocaba. El libriano recorrió la espalda del otro hombre con la palma abierta hasta la cintura. Luego tiró del elástico del calzoncillo y metió dos dedos entre la unión de sus nalgas, haciendo una leve presión con movimientos circulares.

-Después de estos meses tengo la idea de que te sentiré muy estrecho -aventuró. Eso le arrancó al ariano una risita divertida. Se encogió levemente de hombros.

-Tendrás que comprobarlo, s _hēnshì_ -lo provocó. Shiryu aprovechó para meter un dedo en su interior con impaciencia. Mu gruñó levemente-. Ten cuidado -rogó-. Necesitamos un poco de lubricante -Shiryu negó con la cabeza.

-Debí haber comprado más -se regañó-. Me olvidé, la verdad. Tuve mucho en que ocuparme -afirmó, dejando mostrar un leve dejo acusatorio. Mu comprendió enseguida y decidió no insistir. La verdad sea dicha se sentía tan excitado que bien podría prescindir de él por una vez.

-No te preocupes -concedió finalmente-. Continúa. Confío en que serás cuidadoso -lo amenazó con cierta diversión.

El libriano obedeció sin dudar ni por un segundo. Lo guio boca abajo y se ubicó detrás de él para hacer uso del único lubricante que tenía a mano. Lamió la entrada de su cuerpo con desesperación, penetrándolo lo más profundamente que fuera posible. Llevó dos dedos hacia su boca y le obligó a chupar, explorando su cavidad bucal sin delicadeza. El carnero gemía extasiado y un tanto nervioso. Inflaba el pecho con fuerza mientras sus mejillas ardían. Shiryu fue paciente dentro de la desesperación que sentía. Lo penetró primero con una falange y fue presionando de a poco, para luego introducir un segundo y un tercer dedo. Aplicó todo el peso del cuerpo para llegar lo más profundamente posible. Eso le arrancó a Mu un gritito ahogado. No supo distinguir si era de placer o de dolor pero continuó. Ubicó su miembro tieso a la entrada con calculada precisión y luego empujó con lentitud. Sin embargo la impaciencia pudo más y lo penetró de lleno con una fuerte estocada. Mu apretó los párpados y disimuló algunas lágrimas que salían sin permiso.

-Shiryu -balbuceó-. Me ha dolido -sollozó-. Mucho, muchísimo de veras -el libriano lanzó el aire con marcada impaciencia y se quedó quieto en su interior. Se inclinó sobre él para besar su cuello. Se preguntó por qué lo había hecho. Dedujo que quizás, inconscientemente, quería castigarlo. Una vez que se dio cuenta decidió a consciencia que no iba a repetirlo. Ya las circunstancias le habían castigado lo suficiente.

-Perdóname -susurró en su oído-. No llores -pidió, con la voz rota. El carnero parpadeó un par de veces en un intentó se sacarse las lágrimas de los ojos, que enseguida perlaron sus largas pestañas-. ¿Te hecho daño? -inquirió preocupado.

-No lo sé -admitió Mu. Shiryu intentó moverse apenas unos milímetros en su interior. Aquello le provocó al ariano un insoportable ardor que expresó apretando los párpados y los puños mientras ahogaba un gemido-. Shhh, calma mi borreguito -susurró el de libra mientras acariciaba su sien-. Será mejor que lo dejemos para mañana -afirmó, mientras salía de su interior con la mayor delicadeza de la que era a capaz, sabiendo a consciencia que muchas veces provocaba más dolor que al entrar. Se recostó a su lado y recorrió la línea de su columna con las yemas de los dedos.

-Necesito un orgasmo como jamás he necesitado nada -sollozó Mu-. Durante semanas, durante meses, mi cuerpo no me brindado más que dolor y sufrimiento. Dame algo placentero, por favor -rogó, con la voz quebrada.

-Así lo haré, borreguito -concedió-. Primero intenta mantener la calma -pidió. Se incorporó y acomodó las almohadas sobre la cabecera de la cama-. Recuéstate, ponte cómodo -Mu obedeció y poco después las lágrimas habían cesado.

-Hace rato dije que iba a consentirte y no lo he cumplido sino al contrario -balbuceó. Shiryu se encogió de hombros.

-Lo anotaré para otro día -bromeó-. Te prometo que conseguiré un lubricante fantástico y quizás algún juguete que me ayude en la tarea -lo provocó con torpeza, esbozando una media sonrisa.

Shiryu se inclinó sobre él y lo besó con lasciva profundidad, abriendo la boca y jugando con su lengua. Mientras tanto recorría su torso con caricias hasta llegar a la cintura, donde se detuvo levemente para hacerle probar la expectación. Acarició su miembro con la yema del índice y luego masajeó la punta con movimientos circulares. Después de un rato lo envolvió con la mano entera y lo masturbó sin descaro. Mu inclinó la cintura con suavidad, buscando algo más de profundidad. Cuando el libriano se dio cuenta de que ya lo tenía, bajó un poco y envolvió su miembro con su boca. Jugueteó con su lengua haciendo movimientos deliberadamente suaves mientras lo escuchaba gemir como un coro de ángeles. Dejó pasar unos momentos hasta acelerar los movimientos en forma exponencial. El carnero apretó las sábanas entre los puños y lanzó el cuello hacia atrás antes de dejarse ir en un gemido ronco. Respiraba con agitación y abrió los ojos apenas sólo para volver a cerrarlos enseguida. Por una fracción de segundo observó que Shiryu se limpiaba el semen de la comisura de los labios con la yema del índice, con una mirada desafiante. Mu apretó los labios y se obligó a mirar para otro lado.

-No te avergüences, yo me lo he buscado -afirmó Shiryu con la voz ronca, como leyendo sus pensamientos-. Volveré en un momento -dijo sin perder tiempo y Mu lo escuchó caminar hasta el baño aunque no lo siguió con la mirada. Volvió a la cama pasados unos minutos y se acomodó a su lado-. ¿Te sientes mejor? -inquirió con preocupación.

-Mucho mejor -admitió, aun con cierta agitación en su voz-. Un poco dolorido, pero ya casi nada.

-Lo siento -susurró Shiryu antes de robarle un rápido beso-. Soy tuyo. Tanto que incluso me asusta -confesó-. Estaba muy enfadado contigo pero a lo primero que me pides se me olvida todo el enfado y voy corriendo a complacerte -afirmó abochornado. Mu asintió.

-Si te sirve de consuelo, a mí me pasa igual -confesó. Se acurrucaron juntos para darse calor mutuamente. Se abrazaron al calor de la aceptación que su amor había creado. Pasó un cuarto de hora-. Los ataques de pánico no se han ido -afirmó en un susurro. Shiryu acarició su cabello con suavidad.

-Ya lo sé, mi cielo -respondió con la voz igualmente baja-. Ahora toca descansar. Ambos estamos agotados -afirmó.

-Tengo miedo, porque aún estoy enfermo -Shiryu resopló, reconociendo sus propias palabras.

-Dejé que el dolor hablara por mí. No lo dije en serio -se vio obligado a aclararlo, aun con cierto fastidio-. Mañana iré a ver al Viejo Maestro. Necesito su consejo, ¿sabes? Quiero hacer lo mejor que pueda -afirmó. Mu dio un respingo con palpable inseguridad cuando pensó que otro caballero podría conocer su vergonzante historia pero nada dijo al respecto. Sintió la caricia sobre el cabello que parecía hipnótica, suave y repetitiva-. Duérmete, mañana será mejor -balbuceó casi rendido.


	3. Desertor

El desayuno de la mañana siguiente fue horas más tarde de lo habitual. Shiryu calentó sobre el fuego una labrada tetera de cerámica con dos tazas a juego, recipientes pequeños y sin asa. Servía en forma grácil y ceremoniosa al igual que lo había hecho su Maestro, y el Maestro de él siglos atrás. Mu observaba la dulce sustancia en el interior de la taza con cierta abstracción. Las ojeras se distinguían fuertes bajo sus párpados y el cansancio se delataba en los ojos levemente enrojecidos. Era el primer día que se despertaba en el exterior. Elevó una plegaria silenciosa de agradecimiento mientras bebía con lentitud. Parte de sí sentía una grave desesperanza, imaginando todas las cosas que habían pasado en su ausencia y todas las consecuencias que tenía que enfrentar llegado el momento. Mientras tanto, Shiryu leía un mensaje en silencio. Luego se encogió de hombros.

-No quiere hablar conmigo -declaró. Mu salió de sus reflexiones de pronto, sin comprender de qué hablaba el libriano. Frunció el ceño con confusión-. Le escribí a mi Maestro pero decidió que no va a recibirme el día de hoy.

-Qué pena -balbuceó Mu con fingido interés. En realidad era una buena noticia para él mantener su privacidad frente al Roshi Dokho. Shiryu continuó leyendo y sonrió de lado.

-Es a ti a quién quiere -afirmó con un dejo de burla. El de aries bajó la mirada con evidente pesar.

-Espero que no me azote demasiado -susurró con desazón. Shiryu tomó su mano por sobre la mesa y se forzó a sonreír.

-Tranquilo, es un hombre bueno -Mu asintió, aunque no muy convencido.

Poco rato después ambos caballeros dorados salieron juntos de la casa. Con el sol ya casi sobre sus cabezas, caminaron montaña arriba hasta llegar a la cascada donde el antiguo caballero de libra pasaba los días. A pesar de la avanzada edad del Maestro, había conservado después de la guerra santa su cuerpo de la juventud. Mu se sorprendió al verlo de lejos y hallar un cuerpo fuerte y fibroso donde antes había habido un anciano de delicada apariencia. Con un gesto de las manos le indicó a Shiryu que no avanzara más. Este realizó una pequeña reverencia de cabeza y se giró sobre sus tobillos para desandar parte del camino. El caballero de aries siguió avanzando. Tragó saliva con fuerza e improvisó un ejercicio de respiración. No tenía la menor idea de cuál podría ser la reacción del Roshi, pero la severa mirada que le clavaba no auguraba nada bueno. Cuando llegó frente a él se inclinó con una pequeña reverencia.

-Así que te has dignado a aparecer -bramó Dokho sin saludar. Mu dio un fuerte respingo y continuó contando cada inhalación y exhalación para sus adentros.

-Buenos días, Roshi -saludó fingiendo más seguridad de la que realmente tenía-. Me disculpo por toda molestia que pude haber ocasionado -se adelantó.

-El patriarca me ha dicho que tenías una misión. Pero jamás te presentaste a cumplirla. En vez de eso huiste del Santuario -lo acusó con seriedad. Mu apretó los labios y buscó las palabras apropiadas para excusarse. Ni siquiera recordaba que había tenido una misión.

-No ha sido mi intención -balbuceó-. He enfermado gravemente y he necesitado atención médica, es por eso que no he podido -Dokho lo interrumpió con un resoplido de hartazgo.

-Tonterías. Todos y cada uno de los caballeros de Atena tuvimos que pelear postergando nuestra atención médica. Es una tonta excusa, Mu -lo regañó. El ariano bajó la mirada, sin saber qué más podía decir. Estaba en falta y era consciente de eso-. Te preguntaré algo y necesito que seas sincero -bramó el mayor con palpable enfado. Hizo unos segundos de pausa-. ¿Eres un desertor? -lanzó. Esas palabras calaron fuerte en Mu. Se llevó una mano al pecho.

-¡Por supuesto que no! -afirmó subiendo la voz. Llevó una rodilla al suelo y bajó la mirada para disimular que sus ojos estaban empapados-. Aceptaré cualquier castigo que me corresponda -balbuceó con seria inseguridad.

-¿No tienes idea qué ha pasado con la misión, verdad? -inquirió Dokho ignorando los dichos del ariano. Este negó con la cabeza sin subir la mirada-. El entonces Caballero de Dragón la llevó a cabo por ti y tuvo el descaro de falsificar el informe de dicha misión frente al Patriarca. Aioros, que Atena bendiga su tierna inocencia, por algún motivo lo creyó -Mu subió la mirada de pronto, abriendo grandes los ojos.

-¿Shiryu? -balbuceó el de aries con incredulidad. Dokho asintió con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Si su engañoso plan ha funcionado tienes que saber que fue la más remota de las causalidades. ¿Entiendes que semejante cosa no puede volver a ocurrir? -Mu hizo una pequeña reverencia.

-Sí -dijo con firmeza.

-Si se repitiera serías automáticamente considerado un desertor, y a ningún caballero le temblará el pulso para ejecutarte y devolver tu armadura al Primer Templo -afirmó con dureza-. ¿Lo has entendido? -bramó.

-Sí, Roshi -balbuceó Mu. Le costaba respirar. Quería soltar esa resistencia y romper a llorar. No supo que responder por lo que sólo se deshizo en polvo de estrellas y dio la conversación por terminada.

-Shiryu eres un maleducado -afirmó el antiguo caballero de libra al notar con absoluta evidencia que su sucesor se encontraba escuchando sin disimulo con la espalda cómodamente recargada en un árbol cercano. Caminó unos pasos para quedar frente a su Maestro-. Deberías ir por él -afirmó, suavizando su voz.

-No tienes necesidad de castigar a Mu-sama -afirmó-. Ya las circunstancias lo han castigado lo suficiente -suspiró-. No me haces las cosas más fáciles, Maestro. Soy yo quien tendrá que limpiar este desastre -se lamentó. Dokho esbozó una media sonrisa.

-Eres un necio, mi querido alumno -lo regañó-. ¿No te enseñado que no hay que interrumpir en las batallas de otros caballeros? -Shiryu pensó en esas palabras por unos momentos-. No le harás ningún bien si peleas por él -el joven suspiró con resignación.

-¿Qué puedo hacer, Maestro? Necesito consejo al respecto -Dokho se encogió de hombros.

-Él se metió solo en ese pantanal y tiene que salir solo -afirmó con dureza-. No puedes hacer nada. Sólo permanecer, siempre y cuando te parezca apropiado -Shiryu asintió con repentina aceptación y bajó la montaña con la mayor velocidad que su poder le permitió.

Mu no se había ido lejos. Se encontraba en la base de la cascada, cerca de donde rompía el agua y se formaba un caudaloso río. Se encontraba sentado sobre el césped pero sin prestar ninguna atención al bello paisaje. Sentía fuertes palpitaciones mientras jadeaba con fuerza con una gran dificultad para respirar. Un sudor frío lo envolvía y le daba escalofríos. Temblaba levemente mientras se envolvía a sí mismo entre sus brazos. El pavor que sentía le mostraba la aproximación de la muerte a la vez que lo dejaba paralizado y sin posibilidad de escape. La hiperventilación era tal que le provocaba un fuerte ahogo y eventuales náuseas. Comenzó a sentirse mareado, la visión se hizo negra por los lados y un fuerte dolor le apretó el pecho. Una sola palabra resonaba como un eco en su mente, una y otra vez. _Desertor_ , se endilgaba a sí mismo hasta el infinito. No sintió siquiera el cosmos cerca suyo, sino que dio un fuerte respingo cuando percibió que fuertes brazos lo envolvían. Shiryu lo había encontrado. Se sentó detrás de él pasando las piernas a los lados y lo cobijó contra su pecho.

-Me voy a morir -balbuceó Mu entre jadeos.

-Claro que no -contradijo el libriano con voz dulce-. Pasará pronto. Sé que puedes con todo -lo consoló, poniéndole deliberadamente más responsabilidad y empoderamiento a la vez.

-¿Sabes que mierda es esto? -bramó el ariano con la voz rota. Shiryu asintió. Mu golpeó el césped con el puño cerrado-. ¿Por qué no pasa? ¿Qué he hecho tan mal? ¿Por qué… por qué? -sollozó-. Estoy harto, ¡harto de no poder vivir mi maldita vida en paz! ¡Nada funciona! ¿Para qué he aguantado tres meses horribles encerrado? -siguió, subiendo la voz con desesperación. A Shiryu le estrujó el corazón ese repentino arrojamiento de sinceridad. Lo abrazó contra sí y entrelazó sus dedos con fuerza. _Desertor_ continuaba rebotando entre las paredes de su mente.

-Amor mío -susurró Shiryu-. Nunca llovió para siempre. Todo estará bien, te lo prometo -balbuceó, sin muchas más ideas sobre qué podía decir.

-Te estoy arruinando la vida -sollozó-. Por mí pusiste en riesgo tu rango como caballero, podrías haber perdido todo -intentó razonar entre jadeos.

-Todo salió bien, hasta me han dado un ascenso -intentó bromear. Mu tosió un par de veces con fuerza y Shiryu pensó con sinceridad que estaba a punto de vomitarle encima. Cuando logró contenerlo lanzó un suspiro de alivio. Mu tomó una enorme bocanada de aire que le permitió respirar mejor. Se quedó un poco más quieto sobre el pecho del caballero de libra.

-¿Por qué nada funciona? -inquirió el de aries con la voz rota.

-Shh -susurró Shiryu mientras le daba suaves caricias por la espalda y el cuello-. Eso no es cierto. Las cosas van mejorando. Hay un placer morboso del ego en dejarse caer. Hay cierto placer en decirle a la mente que tenía razón en ser pesimista, que tenía razón en esperar lo peor. Pero es sólo una trampa. Observa con atención y mira cuántas cosas buenas hay a tu alrededor.

\- S _hēnshì_ -balbuceó Mu, sin saber qué más agregar.

-Ya está pasando, borreguito. Ya está mucho mejor -susurró con suavidad-. Si pudiese hacer más, créeme que lo haría -se lamentó-, pero en esta tienes que pelear por ti mismo -Mu asintió.

-Lo sé -susurró-. Haces demasiado, no podría pedirte más -admitió. Los temblores habían cesado, aunque continuaba sintiendo escalofríos y respirando con cierta dificultad. Se alejó apenas para dejar más espacio. Shiryu aprovechó la oportunidad para secar sus lágrimas con las yemas de los dedos-. No me alcanzará la vida para compensarte -susurró. El libriano negó con la cabeza.

-No tienes que compensar nada. Permanezco a tu lado porque yo quiero y te elijo libremente. Lo hago porque te amo, no para ganar una compensación -declaró con firmeza. Mu hizo un pucherito.

-Imagino que no debe ser fácil amarme ni elegirme -dijo como pensando en voz alta. Shiryu lanzó una risita.

-Es lo más fácil del mundo -bromeó-. Tú eres bondadoso, sabio y guapo; tolerante, generoso, suavecito y abrazable. Y buen cocinero -agregó. El ariano no pudo evitar curvar los labios en una pequeña sonrisa-. Te he hecho reír. Mira, así de abrazable -agregó el libriano mientras lo envolvía con delicadeza y se permitía a consciencia disfrutar de su calor.

-Gracias -susurró Mu mientras su respiración comenzaba a normalizarse-. Te amo -agregó por lo bajo, para luego sorprenderlo con un beso sobre el cuello.

-Quisiera disculparme por mi flaqueza de anoche. No quise hacerte dudar. Siempre permaneceré a tu lado -afirmó Shiryu.

-No tienes que disculparte por actuar como un ser humano -contradijo el ariano.

-Te sientes mejor, ¿a qué sí? -lo probó el de libra. Mu asintió con renovado entusiasmo-. Cuando estés listo tendremos que volver al Santuario -anunció. El entusiasmo del ariano se fue tan pronto como había llegado, lo que le hizo bajar la mirada hacia el suelo.

-Más me vale, antes de que me ejecuten por desertor -anunció. Shiryu negó con la cabeza.

-Nadie te va a ejecutar, son tonterías -anunció con ligereza-. A lo mejor solo te pidan una o dos explicaciones -intentó bromear. Mu hizo un gran esfuerzo para obligarse a sonreír.

-Vale -concedió-. ¿Cuándo deberíamos ir? -aventuró con fingido interés.

-¿Qué te parece el lunes? -propuso Shiryu con un encogimiento de hombros.

El día y la hora pactada los dos caballeros dorados se encontraban en el patio de la casa junto a un par de maletas. Habían cerrado puertas y ventanas herméticamente para preparar la vivienda para una ausencia larga, sin saber específicamente cuánto. Shiryu guardó las llaves en un sobre junto a los documentos importantes donde sabía que no las perdería a pesar de no volver a pensar en ellas en largo rato. Ambos se encontraban envueltos en una atmósfera de tensión aunque ninguno hizo alusión a ella. Mu utilizó su armadura por primera vez en mucho tiempo y se sorprendió gratamente cuando notó que su cosmos no le había rechazado. Aunque de momento era un buen augurio no se permitió sentirse esperanzado. Así primero desaparecieron las maletas frente a sus ojos y luego fueron ellos mismos quienes se deshicieron en polvo de estrellas para luego volver a materializarse a las puertas de la Primera Casa. No había nadie a la vista y el ariano se alegró de aquello sin mencionarlo. Se giró y entró a la Casa de Aries con la frente en alto.

Lo primero que percibió fue cierto olor a humedad y encierro. Primero abrió las ventanas y las cortinas para que las corrientes de aire renovaran el interior. Shiryu no dijo gran cosa pero después de ayudar con la pequeña tarea decidió que era hora de ver qué le esperaba en su propio templo. Así se despidió con efusivo afecto para dejarlo solo por unas horas. Hacía mucho tiempo que Mu no se quedaba solo. Se sintió un tanto intranquilo al respecto. Por ese motivo decidió que sería buena hora de enterarse qué habría pasado con su teléfono. Avanzó hacia la habitación esperando encontrarla como la había dejado la última vez que había estado allí. Tan solo recordar aquel episodio le daba ganas de llorar. Sin embargo se sorprendió cuando encontró todo en orden. La cama estaba tendida con sábanas limpias y el celular se encontraba sobre la mesita. Debajo de él había un papel doblado al medio. Se apresuró hacia él y lo abrió para encontrar una caligrafía conocida.

_No he podido comunicarme contigo, y ahora veo por qué. Estoy preocupado en serio. Mañana debo partir a Jamir donde hay muchas (de verdad muchas) armaduras que reparar. Por favor llámame, no sé si podré yo solo. Espero te encuentres bien, Maestro_. Mu tembló levemente mientras leía la breve misiva. Respiró con profundidad y se sentó sobre la cama. Se sintió fracasado como Maestro. Había abandonado a su discípulo y ni siquiera se había acordado demasiado de él. Razonó que las palabras del Roshi Dokho eran ciertas. Desertor, le había llamado. No había ningún aspecto de sus obligaciones que no hubiera abandonado. Ese conocimiento le hizo sentir sucio. Enchufó el cargador y observó la pantalla del teléfono iluminarse con una catarata de notificaciones. Apretó los labios en una fina línea y esperó por unos minutos. De Kiki encontró no solo una pila de llamadas y mensajes, sino también fotografías en las que le mostraba orgullosamente el progreso de su trabajo. La tristeza y la alegría se mezclaron mientras observaba todo aquello con nostalgia. Comenzó a escribirle pero luego sintió que después de tanto sólo un mensaje sería irrespetuoso. Llamó en vez de eso y esperó con cierta ansiedad, sin tener ni la menor idea de qué decirle al muchacho.

-Hola -sólo pudo balbucear, con la voz temblorosa. Escuchó un suspiro de sorpresa del otro lado de la línea.

-¡Maestro! -el niño subió la voz en cuanto reconoció la voz del caballero de Aries-. ¿Dónde te habías metido? -inquirió enseguida, con la falta de paciencia que él mismo le había enseñado sin quererlo.

-Lo siento mucho -balbuceó-. Lo que ocurre es que me enfermé y pasé mucho tiempo en el hospital -explicó en forma escueta-. Perdóname que no haya podido decírtelo antes -oyó un nuevo suspiro, más suave que el anterior.

-Vaya -sólo pudo susurrar-. Ahora me siento tonto -confesó-. Pensé que me habías abandonado porque era muy mal alumno -balbuceó. Mu esbozó una pequeña sonrisa con las comisuras de los labios.

-Jamás haría semejante cosa -explicó con firmeza-. Yo me siento tonto por no haberte llamado -entonces fue el menor quien rio.

-¡No importa! -concedió con alegría-. ¿Ya te sientes mejor? -Mu se encogió de hombros.

-Sí, aunque todavía falta mucho por hacer -dudó un poco pero sintió que le debía una explicación sincera-. He estado mirando las fotos que me enviaste y debo decir que has mejorado mucho. ¿Necesitas ayuda? -ofreció.

-Mmm -balbuceó Kiki-. Bueno, no si no puedes. Es importante que te cures -afirmó, aunque con palpable desilusión en la voz. Mu comprendió enseguida que lo había decepcionado e intentó pensar cómo solucionarlo.

-Pero no es lo único importante -afirmó, con serias dudas-. No me hará daño pasar un par de horas en la forja. Te debo un par de favores por adelantar tanto trabajo -intentó bromear.

-Vale, te espero aquí entonces -pidió el muchacho, con renovado entusiasmo.

-Te veré después del mediodía, si te parece -agregó Mu, contagiándose de las ganas de Kiki de reencontrarse con él y volver a trabajar juntos. Después de finalizar la conversación, cuanto más pensaba en aquello más se entusiasmaba. Razonó que sería bueno para él tener nuevamente cosas que hacer. Orgulloso de su logro, lo primero que atinó a hacer fue contárselo a Shiryu en un breve mensaje.

El Caballero de Libra leyó el breve mensaje con una sonrisa. Se había detenido sobre las escaleras mientras leía. Luego continuó subiendo. Irónicamente no le estaba molestando la enorme distancia sino al contrario, le daba tiempo para distenderse y disfrutar del sol de la mañana sobre la piel. Ya casi había llegado a destino. Pidió permiso para atravesar el templo vecino de Virgo donde se tomó unos minutos para buscar al joven discípulo de Shaka. Notó por primera vez qué poco había socializado con las personas en los últimos meses y se sintió súbitamente culpable. Se detuvo en el salón recibidor pero no vio a nadie. Llamó a Shun en un susurro y enseguida una voz dentro de su cabeza respondió y le hizo dar un fuerte respingo. Siguiendo la indicación, salió al patio. Shun se acercó hacia él para encontrarse justo en la salida. Lo recibió con una gran sonrisa y un fuerte abrazo. Por alguna razón que no comprendió, Shiryu sintió que podría llorar pero disimuló la sensación lo mejor que pudo.

-Vaya, mira quién ha aparecido -bromeó Shun con una sonrisa. Shiryu esbozó una media sonrisa triste y le dio un golpecito sobre el pecho con el puño cerrado.

-Has crecido -continuó, siguiéndole el juego-, hasta que dejaste de ser tan flaco y conseguiste un par de músculos -bromeó. Shun asintió con cierta diversión pero enseguida cambió su expresión a una de mayor seriedad.

-Estás herido -declaró-. ¿Me permites ayudar? -Shiryu abrió grandes los ojos sin comprender el enunciado. Se encogió de hombros con fingido desinterés.

-No estoy herido -contradijo.

-Sí lo estás -insistió Shun subiendo un dedo-. Estás sangrando por todo el patio -completó. Sin proponérselo, el de libra observó el suelo bajo sus pies-. No así -rio Shun como si dijese algo obvio.

-¿Cómo, entonces? -inquirió Shiryu levemente ofuscado.

-Mi querido amigo eso no puedo contestarlo yo. Sabrás tú cuáles son tus heridas, y si no lo sabes te recomiendo que te pongas a averiguarlo lo antes posible -indicó con firmeza.

-No te entiendo -afirmó con palpable fastidio. Shun lanzó una risita que intentó contener.

-Pero si eres un necio -bromeó-. Veo que no me dejarás ayudarte -suspiró con cierto pesar-. A ver, no pasa nada. A veces nos cuesta más hablar con las personas con las que tenemos confianza. Porque confías en mí, ¿o no? -lo probó.

-Claro -concedió sin dudar.

-Entonces hazme caso -pidió con una sonrisa-, ve arriba y busca a Mirena-Sama -Shiryu subió una ceja con evidente confusión-. Es la mano derecha del Patriarca. Una sanadora, la mejor que tenemos por aquí -explicó con una sonrisa. El libriano asintió.

-¿Qué ocurre si no averiguo cuáles son mis heridas? -inquirió retomando lo anterior, con la curiosidad aun patente. Shun lanzó un suspiro con nostalgia.

-Te matan -afirmó con sequedad-. Tienes que cuidarte, no solo los cuchillos y las espadas pueden tomar una vida. -Shiryu se encogió de hombros-. Ve ahora mismo, por favor.

-De acuerdo -resopló-. Me has puesto triste -sintió la necesidad de aclararlo para justificar la humedad de sus ojos. Shun sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-No he sido yo, tonto -lo desafió-. Ve tranquilo, Shiryu, será para bien -completó. El libriano volvió a asentir, aunque con serias dudas.

Shiryu salió de la Casa de Virgo con el corazón estrujado y la mente hecha un manojo de confusión. Obediente, no se detuvo en su propio templo sino que siguió subiendo por las escaleras, aunque había dejado de disfrutar del paseo bajo el sol. Pensó persistentemente que quizás se estaba engañando a sí mismo. Se desafió a no llorar y puso la expresión más severa y marcial que pudo. Cuando finalmente llegó a destino ya era la media mañana. Tocó una hoja de las enormes puertas que separaban la Cámara del Patriarca y esta se abrió sin hacer ningún esfuerzo. El trono estaba vacío y no había nadie a la vista. Al igual que había ocurrido antes recibió una breve indicación telepática. La siguió para salir al jardín. Nunca antes había estado en ese lugar pero se maravilló con la belleza que allí encontró. Los colores de la vegetación eran tan intensos que se sentían nuevos en sus ojos. Enseguida observó una mujer que llevaba una regadera en las manos y recorría las filas de flores. Tenía un atuendo ceremonial muy similar al del Patriarca pero no llevaba casco. Eso le dejaba ver su largo cabello que caía como un río de oro para formar suaves ondas en las puntas.

-Por favor pasa, guardián de Libra -indicó con voz suave y melodiosa, sin dejar su tarea con las flores. Shiryu se sintió súbitamente intimidado y tragó saliva con fuerza antes de avanzar hacia el jardín-. ¿Me dirías tu nombre, por favor? -completó la mujer, aunque por algún motivo logró que no se oyera pedante.

-Soy Shiryu -susurró. Ella dejó la regadera para tenderle la mano. El libriano observó sus ojos en forma hipnótica. Eran turquesas pero con ciertos destellos dorados que falló en distinguir.

-Soy Mirena -respondió con tranquilidad. Shiryu apretó los labios en una fina línea-. No hace falta que estés nervioso -anunció con una sonrisa.

-No lo estoy -contradijo él, sabiendo de antemano que era una ridícula mentira. Mirena negó levemente con la cabeza.

-¿Has venido por curación? -inquirió sin ceremonia, yendo enseguida al grano.

-No estoy herido -lanzó Shiryu, igual que lo había hecho antes. Mirena lanzó una carcajada.

-Lo estás, Shiryu de Libra, y si lo ignoras como un crío lo único que harás será retrasar la cicatrización y eventualmente matarte -explicó con dureza. Shiryu se mordió el labio-. Ven, no llores. Si viniste aquí es porque quieres ayuda -él asintió. Sintió que no podía hablar sin deshacerse en lágrimas.

-En realidad no sé cuáles son mis heridas, Maestra -balbuceó. Mirena se encogió de hombros dándole a entender que no creía en aquel enunciado, pero nada dijo al respecto.

-¿Quieres saber qué es lo que veo? -Shiryu asintió con decisión. Mirena sonrió con calidez-. Eres bueno, no te preocupes por eso. Quizás demasiado bueno. Eres abnegado y sacrificado porque alguien te hizo creer que eran las características de un buen caballero -Shiryu estuvo a punto de replicar pero hizo un esfuerzo para escuchar el resto-. Siempre te pones a ti mismo al último. Intentas darles felicidad a los demás y no te dejas nada para ti. Apuesto que no ha funcionado de maravilla. Al final nadie está feliz. Has abandonado a tu niño interior y llega un punto que en verdad no recuerdas qué te gusta a ti, qué quieres tú. Vas alegremente por la vida diciéndote que eso es amor, ignorando que no puedes brindar lo que no tienes, y cultivando resentimiento en tu corazón. Y creo que en el fondo lo sientes. Tú lo sabes, aunque prefieras mentirle al ego, el alma lo sabe -Shiryu se tapó la boca con la palma para ahogar un suspiro. Luego se limpió las lágrimas con las yemas de los dedos.

-Duele demasiado -susurró.

-¿Escuchar la verdad? -inquirió Mirena. Shiryu asintió-. Ven, siéntate -indicó mientras lo tomaba suavemente del antebrazo para guiarlo a un banco bajo un enorme árbol frutal-. Sé que duele, pero la alternativa es infinitamente peor -afirmó-. Ahora sabes cuáles son tus heridas.

-Hay una persona -balbuceó-. Creo que es por esta persona que me he herido a mí mismo.

-Es maduro reconocer que no es culpa suya -completó Mirena, haciendo que Shiryu se sienta regañado-. Cuéntame, por favor.

-Una persona que amo con todo mi corazón -siguió-. Una persona que está muy enferma. Nada de lo que haga puede ayudarle -se lamentó-. Si esto continúa temo que llegue el día en que muera y yo no haya podido hacer nada, como un inútil -sollozó. Mirena negó con la cabeza.

-Si son heridas del mismo tipo que las tuyas, no puede curarlo nadie más que él mismo -afirmó.

-No así, más grave. Mucho peor -reconoció-. Tiene una admirable fortaleza, pero a veces pienso que le agrada sentirse así.

-A ti también, Shiryu -remató Mirena. Él abrió grandes los ojos con sorpresa-. ¿Cuánto tiempo has permanecido en la necedad de no reconocer la verdad? -él escondió el rostro entre la manos y sollozó con fuerza.

-No a propósito -se excusó. Mirena presionó su hombro con suavidad.

-Sé que no. Herirse a uno mismo no forma parte de los planes de nadie -concedió-. Ahora sabes que no puedes seguir así -Shiryu asintió.

-¿Qué puedo hacer, Maestra? -sollozó.

-El día de hoy vas a consentirte -explicó-. Puedes ir a tu casa y almorzar tu comida favorita, puedes entrenar si quieres, o quizás sólo prefieras quedarte en la cama viendo alguna tontería en televisión. Sea lo que sea, asegúrate de hacer lo que tú quieras. No vas a ver a esa persona el día de hoy. Permítete extrañarla y pasar la noche solo. Habla por teléfono si tú lo deseas o ignórala si te parece mejor -bromeó-. Pero dile que venga a verme mañana al amanecer. Medita, si no es muy doloroso, e intenta abrazar a tu niño interior. Si no, puedes hacerlo mañana u otro día. Sé amable contigo mismo. Cuando te sientas mejor, ve a ver a la persona que amas. Verás que diferente resulta todo. Haz tú mismo la prueba.

-De acuerdo -concedió Shiryu-. ¿Tú le ayudarás? -suplicó.

-Intentaré guiarlo para que se ayude a sí mismo, como estamos haciendo ahora mismo -explicó-. Tendrás que confiar en él -el libriano apretó los labios en una línea y censuró sus comentarios más allá. Con un movimiento de cosmos hizo bajar una de las frutas del árbol sobre sus cabezas y se la ofreció-. Comienza a consentirte ahora con un dulce del jardín de Atena -anunció. Shiryu la tomó mientras asentía despacio.

-¿Volveremos a hablar? -preguntó con evidente impaciencia.

-Cuando quieras -concedió con una sonrisa cálida pero sin ninguna condescendencia. Al libriano le sonó incluso un tanto maternal.

Ya había pasado el mediodía cuando Shiryu volvió a bajar por el camino de las doce casas. Comió la fruta mientras bajaba y se sorprendió gratamente con un tipo de sabor que jamás había sentido antes y que al instante le hizo querer más. El sabor instantáneamente lo animó y le hizo sentir más entusiasmado. Sin embargo, cuando llegó a casa no supo realmente qué hacer. Se dio una ducha, un poco por aburrimiento, y dejó que el agua caliente le relajara. Se obligó a no pensar en nada particular, a poner la mente en blanco y dejar que el tiempo haga su trabajo. Recordó persistentemente que ese era un consejo de Mu de mucho tiempo atrás. Sólo tomarse unas pequeñas vacaciones de todo el asunto. Se preguntó si ese consejo se lo daría a sí mismo y lo regañó mentalmente con una sonrisa. Esperó a que el ariano volviera de la forja para enviarle un mensaje con las nuevas del día. Al contrario de lo que esperaba, no se sintió mal por dejarlo solo por esa noche sino que durmió mejor que en mucho tiempo.

Mu se detuvo un momento al borde del último peldaño para observar el amanecer sobre el Santuario. Hacía mucho tiempo que no observaba lo bello y complejo que era el lugar. Pero enseguida se dijo que era mejor no perder tiempo. Atravesó las enormes puertas hacia la cámara del Patriarca donde la luz del sol se colaba en forma perpendicular por las ventanas y le daba un aspecto etéreo y divino. Había alguien sentado en el trono pero no era Aioros. Conforme se acercó, reconoció a Mirena por el cosmos. Hacía años que no sabía de ella, desde la muerte de su Maestro Shion. Pensar en esos años le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Supuso que ella también lo habría reconocido ya que abrió grandes los ojos y luego sonrió con añoranza. La última vez que se habían visto él no era más que un niño. Cuando estuvo a una distancia suficiente, Mu hizo una reverencia con una rodilla sobre el suelo y bajó la cabeza en señal de profundo respeto. Lo primero que oyó fue una risita.

-Anda levántate, no hagas tonterías -pidió la mujer. El ariano se sorprendió con semejante muestra de familiaridad. Ella avanzó hacia él y le tendió la mano. Una vez de pie lo abrazó sin pedir permiso-. Cuánto has crecido, pequeñito -bromeó. Mu acabó contagiándose de esa dulce alegría, aunque sin salir de su perplejidad.

-No esperaba verte aquí, Maestra -balbuceó. Mirena subió una ceja recordando la conversación con el caballero de libra el día anterior, pero se encogió de hombros mentalmente.

-Aioros se está pasando unos días de meditación en Star Hill -explicó. Mu negó con la cabeza.

-No es eso, precisamente. Pero me alegra -reconoció-. El Roshi Dokho me ha llamado desertor -anunció. Mirena asintió con la mirada gacha.

-Ah sí, tenemos que hablar de eso -anunció-. ¿Has desayunado? -Mu negó con la cabeza-. Ven, todo se afronta mejor con el estómago lleno. Le hizo seguirla hasta la galería que rodeaba el jardín de Atena. Mu recordaba haber pisado ese lugar en algún momento cuando niño, pero aun así le sorprendió la belleza del lugar. Tomó asiento en una pequeña mesita al borde del jardín y enseguida Mirena volvió con una jarra de jugo de frutas y unas tostadas. Sintió nostalgia porque era el mismo desayuno que él preparaba para Shiryu, el mismo que preparaba su Maestro en contadas ocasiones.

-Maestra -balbuceó- quizás esto sea más de lo que merezco. Tienes que saber que no soy un desertor y prueba de eso es que aún conservo mi armadura -Mirena asintió.

-Ya lo sé, Mu-chan. Come, pues te lo mereces -indicó con firmeza-. Tendrás que estar bien nutrido si tienes pensado luchar -él lanzó un suspiro con palpable desesperanza.

-Estoy muy cansado -admitió.

-Descansa, y después continúa -pidió ella-. Gracias por tu honestidad -agregó.

-De nada -reconoció el ariano con un nudo en la garganta-. Agradezco a todos los dioses que estés aquí. Es como reencontrarme con mi Maestro -Mirena sonrió con ternura.

-Tú me recuerdas mucho a Shion-Sama. Quizás no sea algo consciente pero caminas igual, haces sus mismos gestos. Es algo obvio para cualquiera que lo haya conocido -Mu resopló con pesar.

-El mismo desayuno -balbuceó. Mirena asintió.

-¿Eso te entristece, Mu-chan? -él asintió con decisión-. ¿Qué tienes? Cuéntame -suplicó, con la mayor delicadeza de la que fue capaz. El ariano se mordió el labio mientras bajaba la mirada y dudó por unos cuantos instantes.

-Depresión -susurró al fin. Mirena abrió grandes los ojos y subió una ceja con incredulidad.

-¿Es algo que tú supones o un diagnóstico médico fiable? -inquirió con firmeza. Sin embargo la confesión le había afectado, era obvio para el observador atento. Mu se encogió de hombros.

-Ajá. Con firma y sello y todo -admitió-. Y ataques de pánico -agregó, aun sin subir la mirada-. Un buen día me tomará por sorpresa en medio de una batalla y terminaré con el cuerpo seccionado en cuarenta pedazos -se lamentó.

-¿No le has dicho a nadie? -Mu negó con la cabeza-. ¿Ni a Shiryu de Libra? -volvió a negar.

-Es una tontería. Él lo sabe, pero no dice nada al respecto. Supongo que teme empeorar las cosas -admitió con un encogimiento de hombros-. Él también está muy cansado -agregó.

-Pero ahora cuéntame cómo te sientes tú -contradijo Mirena.

-Horrible -respondió con rapidez. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa-. Era obvio, ¿no?

-Es bueno -admitió ella-. Sabes cuáles son tus heridas. Ya has andado una buena parte del camino.

-Gracias -balbuceó el ariano, con la voz temblorosa-. Quiero decirte la verdad. No le mentiría a mi Maestro, ni tampoco a ti -se lamentó-. Pero sí a todo el resto -confesó. Apretó los párpados con fuerza en un intento por dejar las lágrimas dentro-. Quería morirme y estuve a punto de lograrlo. No sé qué me ha salvado, si ha sido Atena o el cosmos de la armadura, u otra cosa; pero no he sido yo -balbuceó-. Le dije a Shiryu que no había sido intencional pero no es cierto -sollozó-. No es cierto. Algunas veces todavía pienso en eso y me imagino -Mirena tomó a Mu por el antebrazo y le dio una pequeña caricia con el pulgar. Se levantó para dar vuelta a la mesa y lo abrazó.

-Está bien, pequeñito -susurró-. Sólo sintiendo te permites sanar lo que ocultas, ¿te acuerdas? -Mu asintió entre lágrimas-. Lo estás haciendo bien. No te censures, llora lo que tengas que llorar -Mirena se refregó los ojos para intentar disimular que ella también estaba al borde de las lágrimas. El ariano lloró con fuerza y desesperación, ahogando un ocasional gemido de dolor. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que jamás se había permitido sentir por entero. Jamás había sentido un dolor semejante. Mirena encendió su cosmos y lo envolvió en él. La cálida energía le hizo sentir como en casa, como cuando era pequeñito en ese mismo jardín. Pasó un cuarto de hora. Mu ahora se encontraba muy quieto, con las mejillas empapadas y el rostro congestionado. Mirena le limpió las lágrimas con los nudillos.

-Perdón -balbuceó él, sin saber realmente qué decir.

-No hace falta que te disculpes conmigo, Mu-chan -susurró ella con calidez-. Mejor trabaja en perdonarte a ti mismo.

-No sé cómo hacerlo -admitió-. ¿Me ayudarías? -inquirió con humildad e inocencia. Mirena sonrió de gusto.

-Por supuesto. Yo te ayudo pero tú tienes que pelear -Mu asintió-. Vamos a meditar -anunció-. Quizás tenga alguna poción para hacerte las cosas más fáciles.

-¿Ahora mismo? -inquirió con impaciencia.

-Sólo si te sientes apropiadamente listo -Mu se encogió de hombros.

-Ahora mismo, antes de que me asuste y vuelva a intentar ocultar todo este dolor inmundo -Mirena asintió con acuerdo. Buscó dentro de su manga hasta hallar un pequeño frasquito con un gotero. Se lo tendió, y cuando Mu hizo ademán de tomarlo, Mirena apartó la mano de súbito.

-Confío en que eres muy responsable -lo desafió. Mu asintió con decisión y luego tomó el frasco con delicadeza-. Tres gotas con el almuerzo y tres con la cena -explicó. Mu lo observó con ciertas dudas-. Es un relajante muscular, incluso si te lo tomas entero sólo vas a dormir una larguísima siesta y levantarte hablando como un borracho -bromeó. Mu no pudo evitar curvar los labios en una leve sonrisa.

Salieron juntos al jardín y se sentaron sobre el suelo bajo el sol de la mañana. Mu se dispuso a escuchar la meditación guiada de la misma manera que otras veces lo había hecho con Shaka en su jardín. Al principio escuchó la voz de Mirena con mucha atención pero conforme pasaban los minutos las palabras se mezclaban y desdibujaban. Bajó de súbito por los peldaños del alma hasta abrir los ojos en un lienzo negro donde pudo ver al pequeño niño que era él mismo. Se sorprendió de la rapidez con la que había llegado allí. Sin darse cuenta las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Se acercó al niño caminando con dificultad como si arrastrara las piernas dentro de un pantano. Cuando finalmente llegó a su lado observó que se encontraba cubierto de hematomas como si le hubiesen dado una gran golpiza. El niño también lloraba. Ser testigo de aquello le estrujó el corazón. Extendió la mano hacia él pero no logró tocarlo. Abrió los ojos de súbito como si sacara la cabeza de debajo del agua y se encontró en el jardín de Atena nuevamente. Se llevó la mano al pecho y ahogó un suspiro de pavor.

-Maestra -balbuceó. Mirena aún se hallaba frente a él en la misma posición.

-Ten calma. Lo has hecho bien -anunció con orgullo-. Te apuesto que ni siquiera el poderoso Shaka llegó tan profundo al primer intento -intentó bromear.

-Estaba tan herido, tan desconsolado, que me dolió en el alma -intentó explicar. Mirena asintió.

-Ahora ya has visto lo que tienes que curar -afirmó.

-No me ha dejado acercarme más. Tuve que esforzarme mucho para avanzar tan poco -se lamentó.

-Lo sé, pero la próxima vez será más fácil. Ahora toca descansar -lo consoló-. Recuerda, tres gotas cuando llegues a casa y date un respiro de todo el asunto. Concéntrate en algo bueno -anunció ella con un encogimiento de hombros-. Mañana tienes el día libre. Al día siguiente volverás aquí a la misma hora, ¿de acuerdo? -Mu asintió sin saber realmente a lo que estaba accediendo-. Estoy orgullosa de ti, lo hiciste muy bien -afirmó.

Ya casi era de noche cuando Mu volvió a bajar. Se deshizo en polvo de estrellas y volvió a casa en un instante. Lo primero que hizo fue tomar el teléfono y llamar a Shiryu, pero el libriano no atendió. Se encogió de hombros y escribió un mensaje para invitarlo a cenar. Lo que sí le sorprendió fue recibir en respuesta de un educado rechazo. Pensó que después de la meditación se sentiría en paz pero no fue así. La angustia lo envolvió e imaginó con sinceridad que estaría a punto de perderlo. Hizo un pucherito y se desafió a ser paciente con ambos. Pero pocos minutos después la angustia le embargó en tal manera que sintió la necesidad de saber más y volvió a escribirle pensando detalladamente cada palabra.

-¿Hay algún problema? ¿Hay algo de lo que quieras hablar? -tecleó con rapidez y lo envió antes de detenerse a pensarlo.

-Hay varios problemas, borreguito. Pero no te asustes. Sólo estoy tomándome el tiempo para sanar pero te prometo que volveré -Mu se mordió el labio mientras leía.

-¿Ignorarme es parte de la sanación que necesitas? -lo atacó, ofuscado. Del otro lado, Shiryu esbozó una media sonrisa amarga.

-No te estoy ignorando. Te pido por favor que seas paciente conmigo, como yo lo he sido siempre -el golpe bajo ofuscó a Mu aún más. Un par de lágrimas cayeron sin permiso.

-Si vas a dejarme sólo dilo de una vez -insistió. Shiryu se masajeó la sien con dos dedos. En silencio, también lloraba. Decidió mantener la firmeza por una vez y dejar de lado la condescendencia.

-No te dejaré, borreguito -respondió rápidamente-. Entiendo que quieras un poco de esperanza pero tendrás que dártela a ti mismo. Ya te he dicho, te prometo, volveré -repitió. Mu lloró de frustración.

-Quiero disculparme contigo, te he mentido Shiryu -sollozó. Él lo interrumpió.

-Ya lo sé, no soy idiota -confesó-. Yo te lo he permitido y ha sido mi error -reconoció. Lanzó un suspiro e intentó relajarse un momento-. Acepto tu disculpa. No lo repitas, por favor.

-De acuerdo -concedió el ariano.

-Sé qué haces un gran esfuerzo -agregó el libriano-. Lo reconozco y te lo agradezco. Y sabes que yo también lo hago -afirmó-. Sé que no es en vano. Sé que eventualmente todo estará bien -Mu sonrió de lado.

-Hace un minuto dijiste que no ibas a darme esperanza, pero lo has hecho de todos modos -intentó bromear para romper el hielo-. Gracias s _hēnshì._

-Oh… maldita sea -bromeó-. Ten paciencia. Te veré pronto -escribió mientras sonreía-. Descansa bien y sueña conmigo -agregó con cierto entusiasmo.


	4. Bienvenido de vuelta

Caminaba con los ojos bien abiertos pero no importaba, ya que todo lo que podía percibir era una negrura tan profunda que dolía en los ojos. Parpadeaba repetidamente como si estuviera encandilado, como si aquello ayudara en algo. Caminó por horas buscando a ciegas. Recordó súbitamente lo difícil que había sido caminar allí la primera vez. Buscaba a su niño interior como siempre que meditaba. A veces se sentía frustrado. Shaka y Shun le habían dicho que lo hallaban en un instante y que incluso podían mantener conversaciones. Se sentía inútil cada vez que hablaba con Shaka sobre meditación. Más bien hubiera querido hablar sobre algo en lo que él fuera bueno. Se pasó un tiempo preguntándose qué podría ser, sin recordar ni de lejos las armaduras, la teletransportación, la psicoquinesia. Estaba muy cansado. Todo le dolía como si hubiera permanecido en el campo de batalla por una semana sin detenerse a descansar ni un momento.

_Nunca llovió para siempre_ , le había dicho Shiryu en una oportunidad. Recordó ese pequeño mensaje de esperanza mientras caminaba. Fue entonces que pudo ver una débil luz a lo lejos. Corrió hacia ella con desesperación. Allí encontró a quien buscaba y rogaba porque esta vez le permita acercarse. Siguiendo los consejos de Mirena, intentó observar al niño sin juzgarlo. Se concentró en los estímulos visuales y los describió para sus adentros en forma objetiva, repasando los colores y las formas. Cuando estuvo a poco menos de un metro, se sentó sobre el suelo a su lado. Por primera vez se observaron a los ojos. Mu sintió como esa mirada inundada de inocencia y de dolor le estrujaba el alma. Estiró el brazo y el niño respondió. Llegaron a rozarse las yemas de los dedos. Avanzó un poco más y tomó su mano entera con fuerza. Las lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas sin que les diera permiso.

-No seas llorón -lo regañó el niño, hablando por primera vez. Mu reconoció su propia voz más joven e infantil-. No lograrás nada sentándote allí a sentir lástima -agregó. El ariano estuvo a punto de replicar pero enseguida fue arrastrado por una fuerza invisible que le hizo alejarse, como atrapado en una ola del mar. Se levantó sólo para volver a ver la luz a lo lejos. Corrió como lo había hecho antes, con el dolor punzándole en cada célula. Cuando logró volver, su versión infantil ya no estaba sola. Otro niño estaba con él dentro del haz de luz. Igual que antes, describió lo que veía. Cabello azabache y ojos color esmeralda. Era menor que Mu pero aun así mostraba una expresión de mayor madurez. Pudo observar que tenía una gasa en su mano derecha y limpiaba una raspadura sobre el pómulo del otro niño. Lo hacía con mucha suavidad y delicadeza. Observó al Mu adulto por un instante antes de volver a su tarea.

-Tendrás que hacerlo mejor -pidió el pequeño Shiryu-. Tú no entiendes, ¿verdad? -lo desafió. El adulto se llevó una mano al pecho.

-¿Qué tengo que entender? -balbuceó, incrédulo.

-Ya te lo he dicho. Te dije que era importante, que no te olvides. Pero te olvidaste de todos modos -lo regañó-. Siempre te olvidas las cosas importantes y te distraes con tonterías. Por eso no entiendes -Mu negó con la cabeza. De pronto abrió grandes los ojos con un recuerdo.

-Me has dicho que yo no sé qué tan importante soy para ti, y que debería pensar en eso -recitó de memoria-. Tienes razón, lo había olvidado -reconoció. En aquel momento fue testigo del abrazo de los dos niños en la meditación. Una gran calidez lo envolvió. La luz se extendió hasta que quedó encandilado y no pudo distinguir nada más.

-Siempre olvido las cosas importantes -balbuceó, con la mirada gacha.

-¿Estás despierto? -la melodiosa voz de Mirena lo sacó de sus reflexiones. Subió los ojos para cruzarlos con los suyos. Le sonrió con evidente orgullo-. Lo estás haciendo muy bien. Todo se ve mucho mejor, mucho más claro, ¿no te parece? -Mu asintió-. ¿Recordaste alguna cosa importante?

-Sí -admitió-. Ahora quisiera pensar un poco en ello y comprender qué significa -Mirena se encogió de hombros.

-Son recuerdos del alma, Mu-chan. No ganarás mucho si los analizas con la mente -él asintió.

-Entiendo, Maestra -reconoció. Ella se levantó primero y luego le tendió la mano. Se despidió con educación y luego se deshizo en polvo de estrellas.

Cuando volvió a materializarse lo hizo a las puertas de la Casa de Libra. Se quitó la armadura y la llevó al hombro en un intento de mostrar la humildad que realmente sentía. No se atrevió a entrar sin permiso. Llamó a Shiryu con la voz temblorosa y la hizo resonar con telepatía. Esperó por unos instantes eternos. El libriano finalmente se acercó hasta la puerta. Llevaba el cabello suelto y la mirada cansada. Iba con el mismo traje gris con el que había partido de los Cinco Picos, similar al que usaba su Maestro. Se cruzó de brazos y lo observó desde el peldaño superior con severidad. Mu estuvo a punto de replicar pero Shiryu habló primero.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -dijo con dureza-. Lo único que te pedí en mi vida es un poco de tiempo -afirmó, estricto. Mu sonrió de lado y negó con la cabeza.

-Eso no es cierto -contradijo-. Me has pedido muchas cosas. Para empezar, nos conocimos cuando me pediste reparar un par de armaduras -recordó con añoranza. Intentó romper el hielo pero supo enseguida que su torpe estrategia no había funcionado ya que el libriano continuaba observando con seriedad y firmeza.

-¿Qué quieres? -agregó.

-Hablar contigo -afirmó el ariano-. Escúchame por un momento y luego seguiré respetando tu tiempo y me iré. Sólo te quitaré unos minutos -Shiryu asintió apenas.

-Te escucho -concedió, sin hacer ademán de invitarlo a pasar. Mu aceptó silenciosamente esa condición.

-Me he olvidado de cosas importantes pero ahora ya las recuerdo -comenzó-. Después de la Guerra Santa, habían pasado como tres años, un buen día viniste a buscarme al Primer Templo. Hablamos de cosas importantes aquel día. Siempre fui impaciente. Te besé sin que me dieras permiso -recordó con una risita-. Lo que sentí en aquel momento nunca lo había sentido antes. Recordé por qué lo hice. Creo que nunca te lo he dicho.

-No, nunca me lo has dicho -contradijo Shiryu-. ¿Por qué lo hiciste? -Mu negó con la cabeza.

-Fue un instinto, el séptimo sentido. Luego lo pensé mucho y alcancé una nueva comprensión de lo que significa -lanzó una risita ansiosa-. Disculpa si no me estoy explicando bien. Lo que quiero decir es que fue algo absolutamente desinteresado. Por primera vez no quería nada para mí. En aquel momento no tenía ningún interés ulterior más que darte algo a ti. La felicidad que sentí fue indescriptible -suspiró-. Me sentí cómodo y me acostumbré, y ese trabajo del alma se fue haciendo más laxo, más vago sin darme cuenta. Dejé que la mente tomara las riendas y ese fue mi error. Me di cuenta que a partir de allí nunca me expresé con real desinterés sino que siempre esperaba algo a cambio, incluso en forma inconsciente. Supongo que por eso estás enfadado conmigo.

-No sólo por eso -remató el caballero de libra con dureza. Mu tragó saliva con fuerza.

-Lo sé -admitió-. Lo que quiero decirte es que gracias a la meditación he recordado con mi alma ese real desinterés y la felicidad que trae consigo. Sabiendo eso soy incapaz de hacerte daño. Intentaré reparar el dolor que te he provocado, si me aceptas -ofreció, intentando disimular que le temblaba la voz.

-No lo sé -admitió Shiryu en un susurro. Mu se encogió de hombros.

-No tienes que responder ahora mismo. Disculpa que haya interrumpido tus semanas de descanso. Te mereces las vacaciones -afirmó risueño, y con esto se giró sobre sus tobillos y comenzó a bajar las escaleras fingiendo una tranquilidad que realmente no poseía.

-Espera -balbuceó el libriano a sus espaldas. Enseguida se detuvo-. Mu-Sama -lanzó una risita nerviosa y habló sobre su hombro.

-Cuánto hacía que no me llamabas así -recordó. Se giró para volver a observarlo de frente-. Dime.

-Estoy cansado de estar enfadado. Consume mucha energía -Mu asintió.

-Eso decía Kiki cuando era pequeño -recordó-. Para estar enfadado tienes que hacerlo todo el tiempo, a todas horas. Para dejar ir, sólo tienes que hacerlo una vez -bromeó-. Igual deberías ver cuántas veces se enfadaba si algo no le salía bien -agregó.

-Yo también extraño esa felicidad de la que hablas. Yo también la había olvidado -tragó saliva-. Las cosas que hice por ti, las hice porque quería algo para mí, algo que nunca llegaba. Por eso me he enfadado -admitió.

-No importan los motivos, siempre estaré agradecido porque salvaste mi vida -admitió. Enseguida se giró y continuó bajando. No quería que el libriano lo viera llorar de frustración. Deseaba mantener el orgullo de irse con la frente en alto, como un caballero debe hacerlo.

-No te vayas -pidió Shiryu a sus espaldas, con la voz rota. Aquello le hizo parar en seco y abrir grandes los ojos con sorpresa-. Por favor acércate -agregó. Mu desandó el poco camino que había hecho y volvió al tope de las escaleras para quedarse frente a frente al libriano-. Pasa -pidió en un susurro, y luego volvió dentro esperando que Mu lo siguiera. Así lo hizo. Lo guio hasta el salón de la chimenea donde se desplomó sobre el sofá. Apoyó los codos sobre las rodillas y envolvió el rostro entre las manos para quedarse quieto. Mu se sentó a su lado.

-Shiryu -susurró. Como no hubo respuesta se atrevió a acariciar su espalda con la palma. Pasados unos minutos percibió que el libriano temblaba levemente y que las lágrimas le mojaban las manos aunque luchara por disimularlo-. Descansa, s _hēnshì -_ susurró-. Cuidaré tu sueño. Todo se verá mejor luego, te lo prometo -tarareó una melodía y acarició su cabello, recorriendo con los dedos sus largos mechones azabaches. Esa caricia siempre le daba somnolencia. Después de unos minutos respiró profundamente. Mu notó que había dejado de llorar-. Tal vez sería mejor si te recuestas -propuso-, y hago la cena si quieres -agregó. Finalmente Shiryu subió la cabeza. Tenía los ojos hinchados y los pómulos levemente sonrosados bajo fuertes ojeras. Hizo un pucherito.

-No lo sé -admitió-. No me salen más lágrimas -Mu asintió con pesar. Se levantó primero y le tendió la mano.

-Ven, vamos a la cama -pidió con dulzura. Shiryu obedeció sin mucha opción. Mu acomodó las almohadas y lo arropó con cuidado. Luego se sentó en el borde del colchón y se inclinó para besarlo en la frente-. Descansa -susurró. El libriano negó con la cabeza.

-Quédate -suplicó. Lágrimas amargas corrieron lentamente por sus mejillas. Mu tomó su rostro entre las manos y limpió las lágrimas con los pulgares con gran delicadeza, rozándolo apenas-. ¿Te quedarás conmigo? -insistió. El ariano asintió.

-Claro -concedió con voz dulce. Shiryu cerró los ojos y dejó salir el aire con palpable alivio. Mu aprovechó su descuido para volver a besarlo sobre la frente, los pómulos, la nariz, el borde de la mandíbula. Después de unos minutos lo besó sobre los labios con delicadeza y palpables dudas- S _hēnshì_ -susurró-. ¿Te quedarás? -el libriano asintió levemente. Abrió los ojos para limpiarse sin delicadeza con dos dedos.

-Borreguito -balbuceó con la voz ronca-. Pude haberlo hecho mejor. Te alejé porque no sabía cómo lidiar con nada -afirmó. Mu negó con la cabeza.

-No has hecho nada malo -susurró-. No descansarás bien si sigues dándole vueltas a lo mismo -lo regañó con suavidad.

-Ya -aceptó Shiryu con evidente fastidio-. Sólo quiero sentirte cerca -admitió. Finalmente Mu se recostó a su lado y se acurrucó en el hueco de su pecho. Lo abrazó pasando uno de sus brazos alrededor de la cintura. El libriano suspiró con alivio-. Extrañaba esto -susurró.

-Perdóname, Shiryu -susurró frente a su pecho-. Te he hecho sufrir -admitió con pesar-. Pero te prepararé tus platillos favoritos y te dejaré la armadura último modelo -bromeó. Eso le arrancó al libriano una risa honesta.

-Cuando quieras -aceptó, y lo atrajo contra sí con un poco más de fuerza. Al poco tiempo durmió sin proponérselo, rodeado de una calidez que no había sentido en largo tiempo. Ya era de noche cuando volvió a abrir los ojos. Sintió un espantoso despojo cuando se encontró solo. Salió de la habitación apresurado sin siquiera detenerse a ponerse los zapatos. El aroma de la cena en preparación lo guio hacia la cocina. Se paró en seco cuando observó a Mu cocinando como si fuese su propia casa, absolutamente concentrado. Le sonrió por sobre su hombro y continuó con su tarea.

-¿Has descansado bien? -inquirió con dulzura. Shiryu no salió de su perplejidad. Si el día anterior alguien le hubiese descrito la escena no lo hubiese creído. Dejó que el aroma le llegara para tratar de adivinar de qué se trataba.

-Supongo. Ha pasado como un parpadeo -reconoció con un encogimiento de hombros-. ¿A qué huele? ¿Es algo con pescado, quizás? -Mu asintió.

-Salmón rosado, precisamente -afirmó con orgullo, subiendo un dedo. Shiryu por su lado decoró su rostro con una expresión de confusión.

-¿De dónde has sacado salmón rosado por aquí? -inquirió confundido. Mu lanzó una risotada alegre.

-Fui a pescar -afirmó. Shiryu se mostró aún más confundido. Eso le hizo reír nuevamente, divertido con la ocurrencia-. Es broma, vamos -reconoció-. Fui a comprar a Rodorio -bromeó. El libriano no pudo evitar curvar los labios en una sonrisa y negar con la cabeza.

-Yo te conozco -dijo con firmeza y avanzó para sujetarlo entre sus brazos con suavidad-. Tú eres el hombre del que me enamoré -agregó en un susurro. Mu respondió al abrazo y cerró los ojos para saborear el momento.

-Que dulce eres -balbuceó el carnero mientras se apretujaba un poco contra él.

-Es que no sabes, borreguito. No entiendes lo importante que eres para mí. No entiendes lo devastado que me he sentido sin tenerte a mi lado -Mu asintió despacio-. Bienvenido de vuelta -agregó.

-Gracias por ser tan paciente -agregó el ariano por lo bajo. Luego se separó apenas y lo besó con suavidad-. Te amo -susurró. Shiryu lo apretó un poco contra sí y se concentró en el conocido aroma del carnero, que le era tan familiar.

-¿Ya te has curado? -lanzó sin pensar en sus palabras. Mu lanzó una risita con cierta condescendencia.

-Claro que no -afirmó, aunque al libriano le pareció extraño que esta vez no dejaba ver pesar en su voz-. Pero todo va mucho mejor. Alegrémonos por eso y por un esperado reencuentro -Shiryu asintió-. Ah, compré un vino también -agregó con diversión.

Aquella improvisada cita fue para ambos el momento más relajado que habían experimentado en mucho tiempo. Luego de meses de agobiante tensión, esta comenzaba a disolverse y daba paso a una gestión diferente del tiempo que pasaban juntos. Esa noche saltaron de un tema a otro, desde los criminales más buscados por la Interpol hasta la existencia de vida inteligente en otras galaxias, pasando por un conocimiento superficial de cocina, de literatura, de deporte, de las cartas del tarot. De vez en cuando una carcajada interrumpía sus voces y debían tomarse unos momentos para serenarse antes de volver a hablar en forma entendible. De ese modo pasaron una larga sobremesa junto a un té digestivo y no cesaron la charla hasta pasada la medianoche. Un gran bostezo que le tomó de improvisto le recordó a Mu que había sido un día largo y necesitaba un descanso. Se levantó con suavidad y comenzó a despedirse mientras levantaba lo último que quedaba sobre la mesa.

-Espera, quiero pedirte algo -lo interrumpió Shiryu. Mu subió una ceja con intriga. Enseguida lanzó una risita.

-Nunca me habías pedido ninguna cosa en tu vida, ¿no es así? -inquirió con una sonrisa burlona. El libriano rio de nervios e intentó disimular sus mejillas sonrosadas. Al carnero no se le escapó el detalle y lo animó a continuar con un gesto de las cejas.

-Me gustaría que te quedases a dormir conmigo -lanzó al fin, con evidente vergüenza.

-Vaya, esto está pasando tan rápido -bromeó Mu. Shiryu bajó la mirada y se mordió el labio-. Si me lo pides con esa expresión de cachorro regañado no puedo negarme -afirmó mientras reía. Eso sólo hizo sonrojar a su compañero todavía más.

Una vez recogidos los trastos avanzaron juntos hacia la habitación principal. Enseguida Mu se metió en el cuarto de baño. Shiryu se sentó sobre la cama mientras oía suavemente que se lavaba los dientes intercalado con el correr del agua. Se concentró en aquel sonido para intentar serenarse. Respiraba profundamente y se propuso concentrarse sobre sus pies. Intentó a consciencia no emitir juicios sobre los hechos del día y sencillamente dejarlos ser. Sin embargo, la realidad era que estaba muy nervioso. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía cercano al guardián del primer templo y no tenía ni idea de cómo podrían salir las cosas. Se obligó a subir la mirada cuando escuchó abrirse la puerta del baño. Observó a Mu caminar descalzo hacia él, vestido solo con unos shorts holgados que había tomado de él sin permiso. Se ubicó frente a él aprovechando el espacio entre sus rodillas y recargó las manos sobre sus hombros con suavidad. Eso le daba una amplia visión de los músculos de tu torso y de la extensión de su piel en general. Lo rozó con las yemas de los dedos con un instinto primario, como si un imán le atrayera y no pudiera evitar tocarlo. Era suave y cálido, delicado y aguerrido a la vez. Suspiró con suavidad antes de hablar.

-Que guapo eres -balbuceó, aun con las mejillas ardiendo. Mu sonrió de gusto y avanzó para desabrochar los botones de la camisa del libriano. Se detuvo a la mitad para dejar expuestos sus pectorales.

-Tú eres precioso -remató. Observó tal deseo en los ojos del ariano que se vio obligado a apartar la mirada-. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? -inquirió. Shiryu asintió-. ¿Por qué me pediste que me quedara? -enseguida tragó saliva con fuerza y se dispuso a responder con claridad.

-Te extrañaba mucho -Mu lanzó una risita, divertido con la dulce inocencia de su compañero. Siempre le había parecido un hombre hecho y derecho, pero de vez en cuando era evidente que era menor que él.

-Ah -concedió con diversión-. ¿Qué te gustaría, ahora que estoy aquí? -lo provocó. Shiryu terminó de desabrochar su camisa y la tiró al suelo. Luego se puso de pie y lo abrazó con fuerza para besarlo con firmeza, ubicándose lo más cerca que era posible. Abrió la boca y jugueteó con su lengua. El color en sus mejillas no había amainado sino al contrario. El roce en la cintura les provocó enseguida una fuerte erección. Shiryu se separó apenas para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

-Para empezar, me gustaría poder verte sin obstáculos -balbuceó. El bochorno que sentía se le hacía de lo más adorable. Aun así, Mu ya conocía que tan tímido podía ser el libriano cuando se trataba de expresar en voz alta sus deseos y fantasías. Por eso enseguida perdió el pantalón que le había quitado sin descaro y enseguida tironeó del elástico para quitar el suyo y quedar en igualdad de condiciones. Lo empujó suavemente presionando el esternón para hacerle caer sobre la cama con delicadeza. No perdió la oportunidad y se inclinó para aprisionarlo entre sus brazos y piernas, para volver a besarlo con fuerza.

-Supongo que hemos dejado algo a medias la última vez -susurró con palpable excitación. Recorrió su cuello con besos y habló a su oído, rozándolo con la punta de la nariz-. Creo que habías dicho algo sobre mi estrechez -no pudo evitar una risita nerviosa cuando lo recordó-. ¿Sigues pensando igual? -Shiryu negó con la cabeza.

-Hay otra cosa que me quita el sueño -confesó. Mientras hablaba, Mu rozó el lóbulo de su oreja con los dientes antes de volver a bajar por su cuello. Jugueteaba con un pezón entre dos dedos mientras lo besaba y observaba divertido como se resistía a emitir un leve gemido que dejaba morir en su garganta.

-Vaya, yo te hacía un dragoncito tan recatado -lo provocó-. Cuéntame. Te dije que te consentiría -agregó. Shiryu no pudo evitar jadear suavemente cuando comprendió la expectación. El ariano avanzó un poco más y recorrió el miembro de su compañero con la yema del índice, deteniéndose levemente en la punta para realizar movimientos circulares con mucha suavidad-. ¿Te gusta esto?

-Mucho -susurró con la voz ronca-. Lo que quiero es sentirte dentro mío, por favor -balbuceó. Mu abrió grandes los ojos. No esperaba aquello pero enseguida le arrancó una sonrisa perversa.

-¿Lo has intentado alguna vez? -inquirió, aunque ya sabía la respuesta más probable. No detuvo sus caricias sino que aumentó la fuerza que realizaba con las manos, aun sin perder la delicadeza. Shiryu negó con la cabeza, presa de un terrible bochorno. Jamás en su vida había sentido tanta vergüenza y aun así tanta excitación y expectación.

-No olvidé el lubricante -bromeó. Mu asintió con una risita.

-Haz hecho tu tarea -concedió. Luego habló con un poco de seriedad-. ¿Estás seguro?

-Por supuesto. Siempre he querido -balbuceó-. No podía decirlo -se mordió el labio-, me siento avergonzado-. Mu le apartó el cabello del rostro y lo besó con inusitada dulzura, que contrastaba con la fuerza que hacía momentos atrás. Lo tomó de la cintura y le hizo girar hasta quedar boca abajo. Separó sus nalgas con los pulgares y lamió la entrada a su cuerpo sin previo aviso. Realizó movimientos lentos y suaves mientras le escuchaba gemir y moverse acorde, buscando algo más de roce. Un suave temblor lo recorrió antes de arrancarle un gemido ronco.

-¿Qué te parece? -inquirió el carnero sin disimular el orgullo que le daba la excitación que su habilidad le había provocado.

-Me parece que he tenido una fantástica idea -afirmó, divertido aunque abochornado. Enseguida se estiró para abrir el cajón de la mesita y tomar el pomo nuevo de lubricante-. Continúa, por favor -rogó. Mu esbozó una sonrisa traviesa y asintió con decisión.

Tomó un poco del lubricante con la punta del índice y comenzó a realizar movimientos circulares en su entrada. Los primeros momentos lo hizo con mucha suavidad pero enseguida presionó un poco. De vez en cuando observaba su expresión y trataba de adivinar si su compañero sentiría algún tipo de dolor, pero de momento parecía que se la estaba pasando de maravilla. Ahogaba pequeños gemidos y de vez en cuando se mordía suavemente el labio para disimular su voz. A Mu ese detalle se le hacía de lo más adorable a la vez que le sorprendía el gusto que el libriano había encontrado de súbito. No necesitó de un gran esfuerzo para introducir el índice por entero dentro de él. Una vez allí realizó un leve movimiento con la primera falange que le arrancó a Shiryu un gemido ronco. Se inclinó sobre él con todo su peso para llegar lo más profundamente posible y enseguida se preparó para sumar un segundo dedo a la operación, tomándose unos cuantos minutos para la tarea.

-¿Cómo te sientes? -susurró el carnero con lasciva satisfacción, como si su compañero no le hubiera dado bastantes señales.

-Bien -balbuceó Shiryu-. Tanto que es un bochorno -reconoció. Eso le arrancó a Mu una risita perversa y lo premió con un movimiento más profundo-. Borreguito -susurró-, sí estoy un poco nervioso. Me siento un novato.

-Un novato -repitió-. Eso sólo te hace más deseable -afirmó-. Confía en mí s _hēnshì._ Yo te cuido -susurró con repentina ternura-. Lo que desees, lo que te incomode, lo que quieras, sólo dímelo -aprovechó la distracción para añadir un tercer dedo a la operación, con la mayor delicadeza de la que fue capaz. Shiryu lanzó un pequeño gruñido.

-Te deseo -reconoció el libriano, asediado por la vergüenza, como dejaban ver sus mejillas ardiendo. Mu sonrió de lado y lo provocó aún más.

-Cuéntame más -pidió. Shiryu se mordió el labio y negó con la cabeza. Mu movió los dedos dentro de él y le arrancó un gemido ronco. Lo sorprendió cuando envolvió su miembro con la mano que le quedaba libre y lo masturbó con fuerza. El libriano lanzó un chillido que luchó por esconder. Unas pocas lágrimas se acumularon bajo sus párpados.

-Te ruego -balbuceó-. Me vuelves loco. No podré aguantar -habló con la voz rota, al borde de las lágrimas. Mu se sintió súbitamente preocupado. Acarició su sien con dulzura.

-Mi cielo, ¿estás disfrutando esto? -susurró. Shiryu asintió.

-Muchísimo -reconoció-. Necesito más, no te detengas -balbuceó. Mu sonrió de gusto y supo que ya era buena hora de apartar sus dedos y hacer aquello que había venido a hacer. Se tomó un momento para besarlo sobre los labios con cierta rapidez y lo guio para acomodarse boca abajo. Enseguida el libriano negó con la cabeza-. No así. Quiero verte -pidió. El carnero asintió. Le hizo subir uno de sus pies sobre su hombro para dejarlo absolutamente expuesto y enseguida comenzó a distribuir el lubricante. Se ubicó con precisión y comenzó a empujar lentamente la cintura con delicadeza.

-Dime cómo te sientes -susurró antes de continuar. Shiryu asintió. Se sintió súbitamente culpable cuando recordó que la última vez él se había comportado de una manera absolutamente contraria, pero hizo lo posible por desechar el recuerdo y concentrarse en el presente. Lo cierto es que las sensaciones se mezclaban y diluían unas con otras. Una gran vergüenza lo envolvía por haberse atrevido a pedirlo y por sentirse un niño inexperto, a la vez que sentía un gran alivio por volver a conectar con el hombre que amaba, mientras aún persistía la preocupación por él y la incertidumbre de cómo podrían desarrollarse los días siguientes. Tomó aire y lo lanzó con fuerza.

-¿Ya? -balbuceó. No había notado que no sólo sus mejillas ardían sino que el resto del torso también estaba envuelto en sudor. Mu se inclinó sobre él y lo besó con suavidad.

-Ya -concedió con una risita-. No estuvo tan mal, ¿verdad? -Shiryu negó con la cabeza-. Ahora viene la mejor parte -bromeó. 

No le dio más oportunidad de replicar. Comenzó a moverse suavemente en su interior. Tuvo que hacer un grave esfuerzo para no perder el control y alcanzar un ritmo demasiado rápido e intenso. Había tenido que hacer uso de toda su fuerza mental para mantenerse y contenerse por todo el rato. De pronto la excitación se desbordó en su interior y le hizo desearlo todo, ahora mismo. Por eso se atrevió a propinarle una estocada más fuerte y observar su reacción con evidente ansiedad. La expresión de Shiryu era ciertamente confusa y Mu sólo pudo deducir que el placer y el dolor se mezclarían en iguales proporciones. Recorrió su torso con caricias para intentar inclinar la balanza para el lado del placer.

Pronto comenzó a escuchar suaves gemidos en respuesta. Observó que había relajado los músculos del rostro y ahora reflejaba nada más que inmenso placer. Gracias a eso se dio el permiso de pensar en su propio disfrute. Aumentó la fuerza y la velocidad de sus estocadas y gimió finalmente en sincronía con él, lo que no hizo más que motivarlos mutuamente. Pasados unos minutos Mu abrió grandes los ojos sin creerse lo que veía. Lo observó eyacular sin proponérselo y sin siquiera haberse rozado, deshecho en un gemido ronco. El carnero se mordió el labio y fijó el momento en su memoria. Fue para él una maravillosa e incomprensible magia que lo llevó a su límite y le hizo seguirlo momentos después. Se detuvo de a poco, respirando con agitación y envuelto en sudor. Finalmente se tomó unos momentos para retirarse suavemente de su interior.

-Te ha gustado mucho -dijo, más como una declaración que como una pregunta. Shiryu aún no había normalizado su respiración, por lo que sólo pudo asentir. Mu rio con palpable alegría-. Eres un descarado -el libriano se contagió de esa risa y buscó su mano para atraerlo contra sí con un tirón. Lo besó con fuerza y adoración.

-Te amo, borreguito -susurró, mientras lo observaba firmemente a los ojos.

-Y yo a ti -concedió. Salió un momento de la habitación y volvió segundos después con una toalla de mano humedecida que utilizó para limpiar su abdomen con una risita traviesa. Shiryu apartó la mirada con vergüenza y cedió el control. Luego le hizo separar las piernas con una mano mientras con la otra recorría la unión de sus nalgas con suavidad utilizando la misma toalla. Lo observó fruncir levemente las cejas-. Lo siento. Arde un poco pero pasará pronto, no te preocupes -lo consoló. Shiryu negó con la cabeza.

-No, yo lo siento. Ahora me doy cuenta -comenzó, y enseguida se remojó los labios-, no quiero ni imaginar cuánto dolor te provoqué la última vez por comportarme como un bruto -Mu lo sorprendió tapando su boca con un dedo. Algo había cambiado en su mirada que se sentía un poco más apagado.

-Lo podemos discutir otro día, pero no ahora -Mu permaneció sentado sobre la cama con la mirada gacha y la espalda curva-. Todo esto ha sido estupendo, s _hēnshì._ Hacía tantísimo tiempo que no me sentía feliz -reconoció-. El buen ánimo es muy frágil. Un buen día puede convertirse en malo con un parpadeo, pero no funciona igual al revés -Shiryu se incorporó para abrazarlo contra sí.

-Entiendo. Disculpa que no lo había considerado -afirmó. Mu se encogió de hombros con una buena sonrisa.

-No pasa nada, no eres adivino -el libriano lo interrumpió con el beso más ruidoso que fue capaz de propinar. Eso le provocó una risita traviesa.

-Me has consentido demasiado el día de hoy, a lo mejor ya me toca -bromeó mientras lo abrazaba-. Tal vez con unos cuantos, besos, mimos y caricias podría ayudar con eso del buen ánimo -se inclinó hacia atrás y los hizo caer a ambos sobre el colchón. Observó reír al carnero y eso fue para él un inmenso regalo.

-A lo mejor si te esfuerzas -concedió con picardía, y entonces fue él quien lo besó.

* * *

_**Quizás se estén preguntando cómo terminaron juntos estos dos. La escena a la que hacen referencia y la respuesta a esa pregunta pueden encontrarla[AQUÍ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24060730/chapters/57902443).** _


	5. La misión

Era una mañana calurosa. Shiryu salió temprano de la Casa de Libra para dirigirse al Coliseo por primera vez desde que comenzara su estancia en el Santuario. No había dormido en toda la noche. Dos días atrás, el Patriarca le había asignado a Mu una difícil misión a la que debía partir irremediablemente solo. De la naturaleza de la misma no había dicho gran cosa, ni emitió una sola queja. Sin embargo, su cosmos contaba otra historia. Las señales corporales fueron aún más evidentes. Era más que evidente que el carnero se sentía intranquilo al respecto, con serias dudas sobre su capacidad de cumplir dicha misión exitosamente. Shiryu compartía esas dudas aunque jamás lo expresó en voz alta. Temía que fuese demasiado pronto, que su mente lo traicionaría en el medio de la batalla. Ni el cosmos de un dios sería suficiente si le faltase control y disciplina. De momento, el caballero de libra no había tenido noticias. Aunque sabía que el tiempo transcurrido era corto, no pudo evitar sentirse nervioso.

Buscó algo que hacer para distraerse. Desempolvó viejas ropas de entrenamiento de cuando era poco más que un niño y se dispuso a observar a los cadetes en sus clases. Tardó un buen rato en bajar. Cuando llegó observó un grupo de preadolescentes haciendo ejercicios de fuerza utilizando unos discos de cinco y diez kilos. La simpleza del desafío fue tal que Shiryu sintió que había bajado en vano. Esperaba observar algo interesante que le ayudara a mejorar su entrenamiento, pero con sólo un vistazo supo que su nivel era mucho mayor. Por ese motivo se sentó en las gradas y observó con paciencia mientras se perdía en la poca elegancia y coordinación de sus movimientos. Los niños eran guiados por una mujer con ropas de entrenamiento que gritaba instrucciones de vez en cuando, que parecía demostrar su poco interés en que ni siquiera se había puesto una pechera de cuero. Observó con curiosidad que llevaba unos guantes que protegían las palmas de las manos pero dejaban los dedos al descubierto. Se encogió de hombros y lo anotó mentalmente. Dejó pasar un cuarto de hora. Recargó los codos sobre las rodillas y se sostuvo la cabeza con evidente holgazanería.

-Buenos días, Shiryu-sama -el saludo le hizo dar un respingo y sacarlo de sus reflexiones. Se incorporó con rapidez y esbozó una media sonrisa.

-Mirena-sama -balbuceó con una reverencia de cabeza. Se sorprendió a sí mismo por no haber notado su poderoso cosmos. Se preguntó si ella lo habría disimulado deliberadamente.

-¿Has venido a la clase? -bromeó. Eso le arrancó a Shiryu una risita nerviosa. Enseguida negó con la cabeza. Con un movimiento de cosmos hizo aparecer una fruta en su mano izquierda-. Desayuna para entrenar mejor -indicó.

-Gracias -sólo pudo balbucear. Suspiró con fuerza-. ¿Cómo lo haces? -susurró.

-Teletransportación -afirmó-. Shion-sama me ha enseñado hace dos siglos -recordó con una risita-. Yo tenía como siete años. Quería presentarme a competir por una armadura de bronce. Parece que fue hace un millón de años.

-Hubiera querido conocerlo mejor -aventuró Shiryu-. Se habla muy bien de él -Mirena asintió.

-En Star Hill puedes hablar con personas que habitan en el inframundo si sabes cómo hacerlo -anunció. Shiryu se encogió de hombros mientras imaginaba que jamás sería el portador de semejante poder.

-Espero no tener que hacerlo -afirmó con cierto tono sombrío. Mirena asintió con cierta expresión enigmática.

-¿Estás preocupado por Mu-sama? -inquirió. Shiryu asintió despacio. Mirena resopló con cierto hartazgo-. Sí, también yo. Pero qué remedio, ¿eh? -la confesión le hizo abrir grandes los ojos. La preocupación de Mirena lo ponía aún más nervioso.

-¿No hubo forma de evitarlo, Maestra? -se atrevió, con las mejillas ardiendo y serias dudas sobre lo que estaba diciendo.

-¿Alguna vez intentaste convencer al Patriarca de algo? -no esperó respuesta y siguió-. Es más fácil enseñarle ecuaciones cuadráticas a tu caballo -eso le arrancó a Shiryu una carcajada nerviosa.

-¿Preferirías a Saga entonces? -bromeó. Mirena rio con él.

-Que los dioses se apiaden de nosotros -siguió, riendo nuevamente. Un momento después, Shiryu se puso serio y bajó la mirada.

-¿Por qué crees que le hace esto a Mu? -balbuceó. Mirena ladeó la cabeza en negación. Su cabello brilló con la luz del amanecer.

-No le hace nada a él. Hay encargos que deben ser cumplidos. Utiliza su criterio para elegir al más idóneo y ya está. La situación particular de cada uno es algo que no podría importarle menos -explicó. Shiryu apretó los labios con fuerza.

-Es horrible -balbuceó finalmente.

-Es duro, pero no puedes criar guerreros fuertes en base a condescendencia. No me digas que no sufriste un poquito durante tu entrenamiento -Shiryu resopló y asintió despacio.

-Tú eres buena conmigo -admitió por lo bajo. Mirena lanzó una risita.

-No me has visto con ninguno de mis discípulos -bromeó-. No te preocupes de antemano. Ten un poco de confianza -pidió-. Shion-sama me hizo jurar que no lo dejaría morir -confesó.

-Supongo que eso ha salido de maravilla -remató Shiryu con sequedad. Mirena frunció la nariz y resopló con fuerza.

-Así como vuelvas a faltarme el respeto te daré un azote que te hará darte cuenta que las clases de Dokho han sido caricias con plumas -Shiryu apretó los párpados y escondió el rostro entre las manos.

-Lo siento -balbuceó. Mirena le dio una leve palmada en la espalda mientras lanzaba el aire con pesadez.

-Acepto tu disculpa -anunció-. Los próximos alumnos llegan en diez minutos. ¿Darías la clase por mí? Imagino que has visto suficiente para saber de qué va -Shiryu se mostró confundido. Subió una ceja con cierta intriga-. Tengo que irme pues no hay tiempo que perder. Hablaremos luego -afirmó con cierta aura de misterio, y enseguida se deshizo en polvo de estrellas para dejar solo al libriano y aún más confundido.

Shiryu obedeció el encargo con paciencia e intentó recordar las clases en los Cinco Picos para hacerlo lo mejor posible. No le desagradó la idea como pensó en un primer momento. Por el coliseo pasaron varios grupos de alumnos y acabó disfrutando de enseñarles las nociones básicas de cosmos junto al ejercicio físico adecuado. Cuando bajó el sol volvió a la Casa de Libra donde se permitió relajarse bajo la ducha. Recién entonces recordó a Mu y la misión con cierto presentimiento de alarma. Se dispuso a preparar algo liviano para cenar y dar el día por finalizado, pero un sorpresivo movimiento de cosmos lo interrumpió. La teletransportación le tomó por sorpresa y observó impotente cómo su cuerpo se disolvía en polvo de estrellas sin tener idea de dónde iría a materializarse. Por eso cuando lo hizo lo primero fue tomar una gran bocanada de aire.

-Disculpa la brusquedad -subió la mirada cuando oyó la voz de Mirena e instintivamente pensó que habría ocurrido algo malo. Le tembló el labio y no le salió la voz-. He tenido que ir por Mu-sama -explicó. Shiryu se llevó la mano al pecho y respiró con agitación, intentando disimular un jadeo-. Respira, todo va bien -susurró con una sonrisa.

-¿Está herido? -dedujo el libriano en un balbuceo. Mirena asintió con lentitud.

-No te preocupes, estará bien -afirmó con tono maternal. Shiryu apretó los párpados y negó enérgicamente con la cabeza.

-No me estás diciendo la verdad -ella resopló con hartazgo en respuesta.

-Te dije que te daría un azote si me faltabas el respeto -recordó-. Pero te perdonaré porque te vez terrible. Ahora deja de intentar a consciencia provocarte un ataque de pánico porque es un insulto -afirmó con dureza-. Mantén la compostura -presionó el hombro del de libra con suavidad y encendió su cosmos. Enseguida esa pacífica energía lo llenó y le hizo serenarse un poco, lanzando el aire con pesadez-. ¿Mejor? -él asintió con la mirada gacha.

-¿Está aquí? -susurró-. ¿Dónde estamos, por cierto? -Mirena se encogió de hombros.

-Debajo de las Doce Casas, en el Hospital -explicó-. Esta es mi oficina -agregó. Shiryu recordó de pronto lo que Shun le había contado de Mirena y se sintió estúpido por no deducirlo antes. Se mordió el labio con fuerza.

-Gracias por recordarme y traerme aquí -balbuceó. Ella asintió con satisfacción-. ¿Tú sabes cuáles son sus heridas? -Mirena asintió.

-Lo que parece evidente es que ha caído de un risco, ya le preguntaremos luego. Tiene fracturas en ambas piernas y en la cadera, consistentes con una caída. Además se ha roto el brazo izquierdo y ha perdido tres dedos del mismo lado. Pero aparentemente se lo ha hecho tratando de asirse de algo -Shiryu dio un fuerte respingo.

-¿O sea que intentó salvar su vida? -Mirena asintió.

-Correcto. En cuanto a lo muscular encontrarás varias marcas de garras bastante profundas, pero ni siquiera quedará cicatriz. Una de esas garras casi le arranca un ojo pero fue bastante afortunado. Quizás lo más delicado de todo sea una fisura en dos vértebras lumbares, habrá que tener paciencia con eso -Shiryu negó con la cabeza con palpable desesperanza-. Puede que se vea terrible, pero piensa que no hay daño alguno en los órganos internos y dadas las circunstancias es un pequeño milagro.

-Entiendo, Maestra -susurró-. Eso no me quitará la angustia -admitió.

Siguió a Mirena fuera de la oficina por un largo pasillo y una recorrida que se le hizo eterna. Le señaló una habitación particular y luego lo dejó sólo. Shiryu tragó saliva con fuerza antes de atreverse a entrar. La habitación estaba en semi penumbras. La cama estaba iluminada por una tenue lámpara de sitio a un lado. Se detuvo un momento en la puerta antes de atreverse a ver más de cerca. Era cierto, Mu se veía terrible. Al menos lo que se veía de él, ya que gran parte de su piel iba cubierta con vendas. Eso incluía casi la mitad del rostro, que se revelaba hinchado y desproporcionado. Verlo de ese modo le estrujó el corazón. Parecía que dormía tranquilo, o al menos más sereno que otras veces. Encontró un pequeño banquito en un rincón. Lo levantó para llevarlo al lado de la cama y se sentó para luego reclinarse y esconder el rostro sobre el torso del ariano. No pudo evitar llorar sobre él con desesperación, con fuertes espasmos que contraían su pecho. Había intentado ser silencioso, pero no con mucho éxito. El dolor que sentía era incluso superior al que había sentido la última vez que había estado en un hospital. Ese conocimiento le abrumó.

-Ya, no llores -escuchó en un susurro. Creyó haberlo imaginado, por lo que no se movió de donde estaba. Sintió enseguida una dulce caricia sobre el cabello, unos dedos que jugueteaban con él y siempre le daban somnolencia-. S _hēnshì_ -insistió. Tuvo que hacer un poderoso esfuerzo para levantar la cabeza. Cuando lo hizo, lo primero que vio fue una cálida sonrisa. Eso le sorprendió y despertó su curiosidad.

-Buenas noches, borreguito -sólo pudo balbucear. Mu lanzó una risita alegre-. ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Es un buen día -admitió con un encogimiento de hombros que se distinguió a medias-. Sabes, pensé sinceramente que lo próximo que vería sería el inframundo por el resto de la eternidad. En vez de eso desperté con el hombre que amo entre mis brazos -Shiryu no pudo evitar que sus labios se curvaran en una leve sonrisa, contagiándose apenas del entusiasmo del ariano.

-Deja de asustarme así porque un buen día me voy a morir de un infarto -pidió con repentina sinceridad. Mu le limpió las lágrimas con la mano derecha y enseguida acarició su pómulo con la palma abierta. Shiryu cerró los ojos y saboreó aquel contacto mientras lanzaba el aire con suavidad-. ¿Te duele? -susurró finalmente.

-Un poco -admitió-. Lo que de verdad me está volviendo loco es la espalda -afirmó. Shiryu bajó la mirada con evidente pesar-. Tendrás que acercarte tú -propuso con cierta picardía. Obedeció enseguida y lo besó sobre los labios con delicadeza.

-Cuéntame cómo te ha ido, por favor -rogó el libriano con la voz temblorosa. Lo besó nuevamente antes de permitirle hablar. Finalmente Mu lanzó el aire con pesadez y se permitió una expresión de pesar.

-Ha sido un fracaso, pero al menos ya no me llamarán desertor -intentó bromear, con una media sonrisa-. En realidad era sencillo. Sólo librar a un poblado de una sierpe que le aterrorizaba -resopló-. Debió haber sido sencillo. Un ataque de pánico me impidió reaccionar, como un idiota. Siempre imaginé que pasaría algo así -Shiryu le acomodó el cabello detrás de la oreja y aprovechó para continuar con una suave caricia.

-Tal vez haya sido demasiado pronto -aventuró.

-Tal vez -repitió Mu-. Ahora tengo dudas. Pasó lo que siempre creí que pasaría, y me pregunto si en algún punto no lo habré provocado, si no me he saboteado a mí mismo -Shiryu suspiró con pesadez.

-Tal vez -repitió por lo bajo-. Mirena-Sama te ha ayudado -Mu asintió-. Espero que no reciba un castigo por interferir -pensó en voz alta.

-No creo que exista nadie que pueda castigarla -susurró Mu-. No le tomó ni un segundo matar al enorme bicho. Su cosmos fue tal que sencillamente lo desintegró. Es fantástico -relató brevemente, cambiando de tema.

-¿Entonces piensas que te has saboteado a ti mismo? Habías dicho que era un buen día -Mu asintió con una gran sonrisa que descolocó al libriano.

-Es maravilloso, s _hēnshì_ -afirmó-. Porque me ha dado esperanza. Me he salvado a mí mismo, aun en el filo de la consciencia. No me sentí tentado a rendirme ni dejarme morir, como otras veces -se remojó los labios-. Pensé en ti y en Kiki, y en todos. Recordé por qué luchaba, pero no con la mente sino como un recuerdo del alma. Por más roto que me haya quedado el cuerpo, es una batalla ganada -dijo con decisión-. Saber eso me pone contento -balbuceó con inocencia. Shiryu también sonrió y asintió con decisión.

-Te felicito. Te lo mereces -Mu asintió con acuerdo-. Si observamos hacia atrás podemos ver con claridad cuánto has mejorado en tan poco tiempo. Eres realmente admirable -apretó levemente los labios-. Discúlpame por las veces que me enfadé contigo -Mu sacudió la cabeza. Enseguida le provocó un dolor agudo por lo que no repitió el movimiento.

-Ya te lo he dicho, no te disculpes por actuar como un ser humano. No me gustaría que no pudieses ser auténtico cuando estás conmigo -afirmó-. Gracias por el cumplido. Tú también eres admirable. No cualquiera tendría tu comprensión y paciencia, y por eso estoy eternamente agradecido -Shiryu lanzó una risita.

-Admitamos que no eres sencillo de lidiar a veces -bromeó. Mu le dio un golpecito en el hombro.

-Al menos no te aburrirás nunca -continuó, siguiéndole el juego.

-Podríamos aburrirnos un poco. Tal vez ir de vacaciones a una playa de agua turquesa. Hay algunas cerca de aquí, a menos de dos horas -aventuró, con una media sonrisa. Mu asintió conscientemente despacio-. ¿Estás bien o prefieres que busque algo para el dolor?

-No pasa nada -remató enseguida-. ¿Estás cansado, s _hēnshì_? -Shiryu asintió-. Ya es tarde, ¿por qué no duermes un poco?

-¿Me darás un aventón? Llegaré a casa para el amanecer de otro modo -Mu asintió con cierto acuerdo.

-Claro. Y vuelve mañana -pidió con inocencia. Shiryu se inclinó para besarlo con excepcional suavidad mientras le susurraba palabras dulces. Momentos después se encontró a las puertas de la casa de libra. Se permitió sentirse esperanzado y dormir con una sonrisa.

La mañana siguiente Shiryu se levantó junto con el sol. Repitió el ritual del día anterior y bajó al coliseo con ropas de entrenamiento. No supo realmente por qué lo hizo. Quizás esperaba encontrar a Mirena nuevamente aunque sabía que la posibilidad sería remota. Se llevó el teléfono en el bolsillo con el volumen al máximo y decidió que iría al hospital en un horario más razonable. De todos modos el coliseo estaba relativamente cerca y no tardaría mucho. Se sentó en las gradas y observó la disciplina de los estudiantes con abstracción. Poco después observó un pequeño frasco de vidrio aparecer a su lado sobre la grada, que contenía una variedad de frutos secos. Probó una almendra con total confianza y sonrió de gusto. Pasados unos momentos sintió que había comprendido el mensaje y comenzó a caminar con tranquilidad mientras se llevaba un fruto a la boca de vez en cuando.

Cuando llegó notó que en realidad no sabía el camino por los pasillos. Eso le hizo sonreír mientras se regañaba a sí mismo y buscaba al caballero de aries guiado por el cosmos. Tocó la puerta de la habitación y su voz lo hizo pasar. Le sorprendió encontrarlo de pie. Con el diagnóstico que Mirena le había dado el día anterior definitivamente no esperaba aquello. Aun así se observaba a simple vista la falta de firmeza. Se sostenía con fuerza del marco de la ventana con la mano derecha y parecía estar haciendo un esfuerzo descomunal. Aún conservaba las vendas del rostro y en parte del brazo izquierdo. Las piernas se apreciaban cubiertas en hematomas, un poco pálidas, un poco más flacas que antes. Mirena permanecía cerca sin decir nada aunque era evidente que pensaba sostenerlo si llegaba a caerse. Con todo, Shiryu observó una mirada alegre en los ojos de su compañero. Aquello le hizo sonreír también. Después de unas cuantas indicaciones la mujer les permitió irse a casa.

Acordaron quedarse juntos por unos días en la casa de libra. Una vez solos se observaron por un breve momento antes de envolverse en un abrazo. Shiryu lo sostuvo con fuerza y por un momento imaginó que podría haberlo perdido. Entonces le estrujó el corazón. Toda la calma que había sostenido se desmoronó en un momento y le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Hizo un esfuerzo por no llorar pero no le permitió apartarse. Lo besó con fuerza como si le fuera la vida en ello. Caminaron juntos hasta la habitación, con cierta lentitud y manteniéndose agarrados de la mano. Al final del tramo Mu se quedó solo dentro del cuarto de baño. Con tanta ayuda se sentía tratado como un niño pequeño y más allá de eso era algo que no tenía pensado permitir. Primero se lavó la cara con agua fría. Notó enseguida que estaba obligado a hacerlo con una sola mano. Entonces observó su mano izquierda con real atención por primera vez. Reprimió un gemido de dolor mordiéndose el labio. Bajó la cabeza hacia sus pies y le parecieron las extremidades de un muerto. Volvió a apartarse y finalmente subió la mirada hacia el espejo. La única pupila que estaba a la vista se contrajo con pavor. No se reconoció enseguida. Comenzó a respirar con agitación que enseguida se convirtió en un fuerte jadeo. Le temblaban las piernas y estaba seguro que pronto no podría sostenerse.

-Shiryu -balbuceó con la voz rota-. Me voy a caer -el libriano no tardó en llegar. Lo sostuvo de la cintura con fuerza. Mu no pudo evitar derramar lágrimas mientras apretaba los párpados.

-Te tengo -susurró-. Ven, vamos a la cama -agregó con dulzura. Caminaron con lentitud los pocos metros que los separaban. Shiryu acomodó las almohadas y luego lo arropó con cuidado. Observó que inflaba el pecho con fuerza, con todos los músculos en evidente tensión. Acarició su sien con los nudillos y canturreó en un susurro.

-No entiendo -susurró Mu intentando articular las palabras-. ¿Por qué sigue pasando esto? No puedo más -sollozó-. Pensé que -se interrumpió, ahogado en un jadeo. Shiryu tomó su mano izquierda entre las suyas con suavidad y lo besó sobre las vendas. Mu negó con la cabeza.

-Es un camino con altibajos, tú lo sabes -reconoció el libriano-. Ten paciencia contigo. Tómate el tiempo que necesites, yo estoy contigo, mírame -susurró con voz calma y monocorde. Mu hizo un esfuerzo por abrir el único párpado que podía abrir. Lo primero que observó fue una sonrisa cálida y una mirada amable. Suspiró con fuerza y se obligó a serenarse con un ejercicio de respiración.

\- S _hēnshì -_ susurró con un pucherito. Shiryu asintió.

-Todo va bien -lo animó-. ¿Qué necesitas? ¿Quieres un analgésico? -Mu asintió con evidente pesar. Shiryu hizo ademán de levantarse pero el carnero lo sostuvo con la poca firmeza que podía permitirse.

-Espera un momento. Quédate hasta que pase -rogó con la voz temblorosa. Hizo un esfuerzo por incorporarse aunque aquello le provocó una punzada de dolor en la espalda. Se dejó caer sobre su pecho y lo abrazó-. Déjame quedarme aquí -balbuceó.

-Claro -Shiryu lo abrazó también en respuesta.

-Discúlpame por ser tan demandante -balbuceó-. A veces pienso que debería dejarte ir, que te estoy arruinando la vida -el libriano canturreó en un susurro y lo meció suavemente-. Muchas veces siento un odio descomunal -confesó-, hacia mí mismo por ser tan débil, por estar tan enfermo. Intento ser amable pero es demasiado difícil.

-Gracias por decirme, borreguito -susurró Shiryu-. Entiendo que te sientas así, es válido -mientras hablaba comenzó a acariciar su cabeza con las yemas de los dedos-. Pero tienes que saber que no me arruinas la vida, ni mucho menos. Me siento agradecido por tenerte conmigo. No eres nada débil sino al contrario. Sé que constantemente estás luchando y eso agotaría a cualquiera -lo besó sobre la mejilla sana con suavidad-. Siempre contarás conmigo. Vuelve a mis brazos cuando estés cansado. Te amo tanto -balbuceó, mientras las lágrimas salían sin permiso.

-Lo siento, te he hecho llorar -afirmó el carnero. Shiryu negó con la cabeza.

-Recuerda lo bien que se siente estar tranquilo. Recuerda cuan diferentes fluyen tus pensamientos. Apártate un momento e intenta refutar esas ideas negativas -Mu asintió-. Respira, borreguito. Sonríe, te prometo que se siente bien incluso si no tienes ganas de hacerlo -se apartó un momento y le mostró primero una gran sonrisa antes de besarlo. Luego le animó a hacer lo mismo con un movimiento de cabeza. Mu se obligó a sonreír aunque se imaginó que se vería falso.

-Yo también me siento agradecido por tenerte conmigo -balbuceó el ariano-, y no quiero perderte -confesó, intentando a consciencia refutar sus impresiones anteriores-. Algunas veces sí me siento conforme conmigo mismo, como ayer -Shiryu respondió asintiendo con una sonrisa.

-Eso es -concedió. Enseguida llevó las yemas de los dedos a las vendas de su pómulo para descubrirlos manchados-. Estás sangrando -anunció con suavidad-. Tal vez se ha abierto un punto -aventuró.

Mu tragó saliva con fuerza y súbita vergüenza de dejarse ver sin las vendas. Aunque él mismo no se había visto, imaginó que se vería horrible. Shiryu comenzó a desatarle las vendas sin pedirle permiso. Mu tembló levemente e intentó contenerlo mientras se mordía el labio. No obstante aquello, el otro hombre continuó su tarea con estoica concentración. Cuando finalmente pudo vislumbrar la superficie de su piel tuvo que hacer una pausa para atrapar unas gotas de sangre con las mismas vendas. Presionó levemente y luego continuó hasta que pudo observarlo por entero. Intentó a consciencia no reaccionar, aunque no estaba seguro de estar haciendo bien. Tres largas heridas cortantes se extendían a lo alto desde la frente hasta el borde de la mandíbula. Los puntos estaban colocados a intervalos regulares con prolijidad aunque algunos estaban en mejor estado que otros. Era lógico que no se quedaran en su lugar cuando los músculos del rostro no se quedaban quietos para hablar, comer o respirar. El párpado estaba seccionado en dos partes y cosido con puntos más cercanos. Allí había un pequeño pergamino escrito con letras diminutas que servía para sellarlo y dejarlo en posición mientras sanara. Eso le arrancó a Shiryu una media sonrisa.

-Tienes un pequeño sello -anunció-. Mirena-sama ha sido muy astuta, no se me hubiera ocurrido.

-¿Un sello? -inquirió confundido. El aire sobre el rostro sin las vendas le hizo sentir frío. Shiryu asintió.

-Para que no abras el párpado mientras cicatriza -explicó-. Es adorable -bromeó. El carnero respiraba con cierta agitación e hizo evidente que no le había causado gracia. Bajó la mirada antes de atreverse a preguntar con la voz quebrada.

-¿Cómo me veo? -balbuceó. Shiryu lo sorprendió con un rápido beso.

-Que guapo eres -sonrió. Mu negó con la cabeza, con la mirada gacha-. Te vez bien, de veras. No hay infección, sólo un poco de hinchazón que pasará con un poco de hielo.

-Tengo miedo s _hēnshì_ -lo interrumpió con rapidez. El libriano volvió a limpiar una pequeña gota de sangre antes de hablar.

-Pronto será sólo un recuerdo, ten paciencia -lo animó. Mu respiró más agitadamente y encontró cierta dificultad en volver a hablar.

-No es miedo. Es pánico -balbuceó. Shiryu tomó una de sus manos entre las suyas.

-Lo sé, borreguito -confesó-. Aparentas estar calmado, parece que te lo estás controlando muy bien -Mu bajó la mirada-. No tienes que aparentar nada -el ariano ahogó un suspiro tapándose la boca con la palma abierta-. Respira y sonríe, pues todo va bien. Vamos a tomarnos un pequeño recreo. Hay algo que he querido mostrarte -comenzó-. En este templo hay un juego de té que perteneció al maestro de mi maestro. ¿Sabías que si no lo usas la cerámica se agrieta y se rompe? Te mostraré la ceremonia como se debe. Hay unas hierbas maravillosas de la huerta, no como esos saquitos que consigues en cualquier supermercado por pocas monedas -bromeó-. ¿Me acompañas? -indicó, risueño. Mu asintió-. ¿Estás mejor?

-Un poco -admitió con serias dudas. Apoyó los pies sobre el piso temblando levemente. Enseguida Shiryu lo tomó de la mano y lo jaló para ayudarle a ponerse de pie. Arrastró los pies por unos cuantos pasos-. Bueno pudo ser peor -intentó bromear, con una media sonrisa.

-Ya te habrán dicho que eres muy suertudo -completó Shiryu-. Vayamos fuera, hace un lindo día -propuso. Mu se encogió de hombros levemente mientras pensaba en aquellas palabras y se las repitió mentalmente para intentar convencerse.

Los días pasaron lentamente hasta que la llegada del verano aceleró la recuperación y el buen humor. Las misiones se sucedieron una tras otra con el correr de los meses, sin volver a repetir el episodio que les hacía temer por sus vidas. Algunos días eran malos pero con el correr del tiempo incluso aquellos días dejaban de ser atemorizantes. Comenzaron a comprender que los altibajos eran parte de la historia porque la vida no es plana, y era totalmente aceptable que así fuera, ya que de las mayores confusiones nacen las mayores claridades. Había en esa claridad mental una poderosa lección de aceptación que cada mañana se repetía como un mantra a todo el cosmos creador del universo. Gracias por hacer las cosas tal como son, gracias por hacerme tal como soy.


End file.
